Marriage Problems
by Celeste-Hellgirl
Summary: Ever since Wolfram and Yuuri got married, the Shin Makoku council has been having trouble deciding who will be the heir of the current maou, since they are both men, they can’t reproduce. What will happen with the kingdom with no definite future?
1. Chapter 1

**Marriage Problems**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

Ever since Wolfram and Yuuri got married, the Shin Makoku council has been having trouble deciding who will be the heir of the current maou, since they are both men, they can't reproduce. So a plot was created by council that includes the Great One, Ulrike, The Great Sage, Annisuna, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad, Gisela, and the previous maou Lady Telly. The plan was to think of a way to get Wolfram to drink the legendary Egnahc Lanomroh. The Egnahc Lanomroh is a kind of poison that turns somebody to its opposite sex. For short, it will turn Wolfram into a woman. And another one of their plans is to somehow get Yuuri to do the **DIRTY DETAIL **with Wolfram, if there plans, somehow works, they would have no problems with choosing an heir to the thrown. And the three unfortunate people who were chosen to by the great one to accomplish the plan were, The Great Sage Murata, Gwendal, and Gunter.

"_Of all the people in this room, why the three of us?" _Gwendal asked rudely with a frown in his face.

"_You have no right to question The Great one's will!"_ Ulrike answered

"_Well then, if it's the twisted Great One's will, then it would be done as soon as possible."_ Murata mucked the Great One.

Every body was shocked with Murata's mockery of the great one. But, although they were all shocked, they didn't react. They thought that The Great Sage and the Great one were good friends, its normal for them to muck each other. Then, an earthquake devoured the temple.

"_Wooowh…. I get what you want Shinou, so stop the earthquake, will you?" _

But the earthquake just got worse.

"_Okay, okay, I'm sorry so stop the darn earthquake!" _Murata exclaimed.

Then the earthquake stopped. Murata sighed, but right after that he sweat-dropped when he noticed that everybody was looking right at him, almost kill him.

"_Okay fine! I won't muck him anymore…….. Just don't kill me please!!!!!!!" _Murata begged.

**The next day………**

When nobody was looking, Gunter slipped the Egnahc Lanomroh poison on Wolfram's drink. After a few minutes Wolfram and Yuuri went down for breakfast. When everybody was there they ate breakfast and as expected, Wolfram sat beside Yuuri. After eating, Wolfram grabbed his wine glass and drunk the poison without knowing what's in it. After that they all sighed.

"_Huh? What's wrong? Why are you al staring at?" Wolfram asked._

And altogether, they replied, _"Nothing!"_

And with that, the plan was set into motion………


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Plan is going smoothly.**

When nobody was looking, Gunter slipped the Egnahc Lanomroh poison on Wolfram's drink. After a few minutes Wolfram and Yuuri went down for breakfast. When everybody was there they ate breakfast and as expected, Wolfram sat beside Yuuri. After a few bites, Wolfram grabbed his wine glass and drunk the poison without knowing what's in it. After that they all sighed.

"_Huh? What's wrong? Why are you all staring at?" Wolfram asked._

And altogether, they replied, _"Nothing!"_

And with that, the plan was set into motion. As they were eating, silence was all over the room. Yuuri broke the silence by asking a really stupid question, at least for Yuuri and Wolfram.

"_So…..since Wolfram and I are both guys, how do we choose an heir to the thrown? _He asked.

Everybody was shocked. That certainly caught everybody's attention.

"_I have no idea……" _Wolfram answered.

Although Yuuri managed to get everybody's attention, the room remained silent. After breakfast, Wolfram went for a little walk in the garden to get some fresh air. What he doesn't know was Murata is keeping a closed eye on him because if the poison spreads all over Wolfram's body, he might feel some unusual things before the transformation. And Murata is pretty sure that it'll be painful.

Yuuri was walking in the garden too, but not for the same reason as Wolfram's. He tries to hide from Gunter again. He doesn't feel like studying today.

After while of walking through the garden, Wolfram decided too have one last stroll before he attend to his daily duties, like training his troupes. Suddenly, he felt chills run down his spine. Then he felt this sudden pain in his body, starting from his chest to his stomach and it spread all over his body. So he looked for a wall to lean on, but then he heard footsteps coming to his direction. He took a deep breath and tried to act like nothing happened. The footsteps were Yuuri's. Yuuri approached him.

"_Hey Wolfram!" _Yuuri shouted

As Yuuri came closer, Wolfram's eyesight has gotten blurry because of the pain. He can barely stand up. As he came closer, he noticed that something's wrong with Wolfram.

"_Wolfram, Are you okay?" _Yuuri asked with those worried angelic eyes of his.

Then Wolfram Fainted.

"_Wolfram! Wolfram! What's happening? Wolfram!"_

After a few hours later, Wolfram woke up.

"_What happened to me? I feel like my head is buzzing."_

Then Gisela and Yuuri came in with all of the so-called associates of the plot, Gwendal, Murata, and Gunter. Conrad wasn't there for he has to go to a certain village.

"_Uhhhmmm…. Wolfram, try touching your chest." _Gisela asked.

As he touches his chest he felt a round shape on his chests. It was breasts! The breasts freaked Wolfram out.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _He screamed.

"_What's happened to me?" _He asked, almost whispering.

"_Its some kind of sickness that turns one's hormones, into their opposite." _She answered.

"_Well, if it's a sickness as you say, then what is the cure?" _Yuuri asked.

"_Uhhhhhhhhmmmmm…There's no cure…………..yet"_ She answered nervously as she blinks on Gunter.

"_What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's no cure! _Wolfram screamed for the second time.

"_Well I guess they both fell for it. Looks like the plan is going smoothly." _Gwendal whispered to Gunter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Plan no. 2**

"_Well I guess they both fell for it. Looks like the plan is going smoothly." _Gwendal whispered to Gunter.

"_So tell me something, how long am I going to stay in this body???!!!" _Wolfram asked, almost shouting.

"_We'll figure something out." _Said Gisela, calming the blond prince down.

"_Shibuya, I'll leave everything to you now." _Murata told Yuuri as he held him in his shoulders.

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_ The young king asked with confusion.

But he didn't get any answer; instead, the great sage exited the room with Gunter, Gwendal, and Gisela. Wolfram sighed. Then he noticed that Yuuri was staring at him. Then he asked,

"_Hey, what are you looking at, wimp?" _

"_Huh?" Oh... Nothing…" Yuuri replied._

"_Do you like it?" _Wolfram asked.

"_Like what?" _The young king asked back.

"_My new body! What do you think? Wimp!" _He replied

"_You know you don't really look any different from before, so I guess I still feel the same." _Yuuri answered, trying to comfort Wolfram.

And Wolfram noticed that Yuuri was just trying to make him feel better so he said,

"_You know, I know you're just trying to make me feel better, and it seems to be working." _He said as he gave the young king a smile.

"_And one more thing, I really like touching this..." _He added as he touches his breasts.

"_Hey wimp, would you like to touch it? _Wolfram asked, and then they both laugh.

After a few hours, it was night time. Murata and Gunter went to Gwendal's office to talk about the 2nd part of their plan.

"_So… How the heck are we going to force Yuuri to do the **thing** with Wolfram?" _Gwendal asked.

"_No need to worry, this herbal medicine will solve our problem."_ The great sage said as he brought out a little tea bag from his pocket.

"_What's that?" _Gunter asked.

"_It's some kind of herbal tea from our world. It makes the person who drinks it aggressive." _Murata said.

"_If that's the case, don't you think Yuuri would know what it's for?" _Gwendal asked with the usual frown on his face.

"_I'm quiet sure Yuuri wont know about it. He's not really into medicine, this will work." _He replied.

"_Then let's do it!" _Gunter exclaimed with excitement drawn all over his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! Thanks for the reviews you sent. I really appreciate it, especially the critisms. I usually hate it when people critisice me, but I guess the reviews are fine with me. SO SEND MORE!!!!!!!!!...And by the way, sorry about all my gramatical errors, incase you dont get the story, you can always ask me. I also want to apologize about the names of some characters being mixed up. Im kinda' confused with the names in ANIMAX and there real once...Im so sorry. I correct them as fast as I can without messing with the flow of the story, so dont be surprise when you see some sudden changes. THANK YOU!!**

**Disclaimer: By the way, I dont own kyo kara maou!

* * *

****Chapter 4: Woohoo!**

"_Then let's do it!" _Gunter exclaimed with excitement drawn all over his face.

After a few hours later, Yuuri was, as usual, studying his history lessons with Gunter. Murata prepared a tea for Yuuri; he knocked on the door, entered the room, and asked Yuuri to have some tea.

"_Hey Shibuya, have some tea." _

Then Yuuri looked up to Gunter, and Gunter nodded of approval.

"_Thanks Murata!" _

"_Come on Shibuya! No need to thank me."_

"_I know, but thanks anyway." _Then Yuuri smiled.

Before he took a sip from the tea cup, he noticed an odd smell from the tea. Then he asked the sage,

"_Hey Murata,"_

"_Huh?"_

"_What's in this tea anyway? It smells bad."_

Murata sweat-dropped; he got nervous when the young king asked him that question. He doesn't know what to answer, and then finally, he thought of something.

"_Uhh…It's…Uhh…a herbal tea." _He chuckled with relief drawn all over his face, he thought his gonna get caught, but Yuuri doesn't seem to have noticed it.

Then Yuuri took a sip from the tea cup. Murata sighed.

After a few minutes, the great sage exited the room to report to Gwendal. When he reached Gwendal's office, he told Gwendal,

"_Mission accomplished!"_

"_Don't be so sure yet. We don't know for sure what will happen till it does_." He said, wearing the usual frown on his face.

A few hours later, after dinner, Wolfram got ready for bed, as usual. Nothing really changed except for the fact that Wolfram's a girl tonight. After taking a nice hot shower, they both went in the same bed. Sleeping with Wolfram, who is a girl tonight, didn't bother Yuuri. They were married after all. It was quiet a very cold night, even with the windows and doors locked. That left the couple sleepless for hours. It was almost midnight, and Yuuri's feeling quiet cold, so he went closer to Wolfram.

"_Hey wimp, still awake?" _Wolfram asked with a soft and gentle tone

"_What do you think?" _He asked back, sarcastically.

Then the blond prince turned to face the young king. For some reasons, he blushed, but Yuuri barely noticed it. Then he asked,

"_It's quiet a cold night don't you think?"_

"_I agree."_

Then he asked again, still blushing,

"_Do you…to do something to…Uhm…make it…Hot?"_

The young king started blushing.

"_What are you talking about Wolfram?"_

"_You know what I mean."_

"_Uhm…Wolfram…" _He started to look away."_ Don't you think it's too early for us to do that…" _He said with a using a nervous tone.

"_What do you mean too early? We're married; we can do it every time we want."_

And then, the blond prince started taking his pink nightgown off. Yuuri started looking back to him. The young king gulped and sweat-dropped, his eyes widened like it's going to pop out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Hot Night**

"_Uhm…Wolfram…" _He started to look away."_ Don't you think it's too early for us to do that…" _ He said with a using a nervous tone.

"_What do you mean too early? We're married; we can do it every time we want."_

And then, the blond prince started taking his pink nightgown off. Yuuri started looking back to him. The young king gulped and sweat-dropped, his eyes widened like it's going to pop out.

After that, Wolfram moved closer to Yuuri and started unbutton the buttons on Yuuri's pajamas. Yuuri was confused; he doesn't know what to do or how to react. There's something inside him that's saying to go away, but there's just something inside him that wants to stay and make the cold night hot.

'_Should I go out off out bed and run, or should we do what he wants? What should I do?' He thought._

Then finally, he decided to stay with him and do the **thing** Wolfram was talking about. He started the long night by removing his pajamas. He sat up on his bed and started caressing Wolfram's blond hair. He held Wolfram's chin and gave him a kiss. In return, Wolfram held Yuuri's ribs, down to his hips, and down to his **private area**. That made Yuuri's eyes widen but he ignored it, there doing that **thing** after all, it's normal. Semen came out of Yuuri. After that, Yuuri became more aggressive; he tried to touch to Wolfram's breasts, went down to his ribs, down to his waists, and down to his **private part**. And then…

(I think I should live the rest of the night to your wild imagination. I didn't disappoint you all!)

**That morning,**

When Yuuri woke up,

"_AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" _Yuuri screamed.

"_What's up with you wimp? _ The blond prince, I mean princes, or whatever you call him, asked.

"_Did we really do that last night?" _He asked.

"_Did what? Oh…that… I guess we did…" _Wolfram answered.

"_So now we really are a couple." _

"_You bet!"_

"_So I guess we better start cleaning up the room." _He suggested.

The room was so darn messy. The blanket was on the floor, all their clothes are scattered all over the room. Wolfram's under wear is even hanging at the door knob. And that means their not wearing anything. And they thought that things couldn't get any worse,

"_Hey Yuuri," _Wolfram asked.

"_What is it Wolfram?"_

"_What's that little thing hanging on the corner of the ceiling?" _He asked, pointing at the thing in the corner of the ceiling pointed at their bed.

Then Yuuri went closer to the thing, and to his surprise it was a,

"_A VIDEO CAM!!!" _

"_Whats a camera?"_

"_It's a thing we use in our world to record some events."_

"_So that mean…"_

"_Some one saw the whole thing!"_

"_What!!!!"_

"_No one capable of doing this is… argh…"_

After that Yuuri put his clothes on and stormed out of the room, Wolfram followed. They went to Murata's room.

"_Mu…ra…ta…!" The young king said angrily._

At Murata's room was Gunter, Gwendal, Gisela, Annisuna, and of course the great sage himself; looking at the CD player Murata brought. They were all blushing.

"_What's the meaning of this? All of you?" _Yuuri asked angrily.

"_We're sorry your majesty. We didn't mean to meddle with your private life." _Gunter said.

"_Since when have you been doing this?" _Wolfram asked, much angrier than Yuuri, almost ready to burn the castle.

"_Since yesterday night your majesty." _Gisela answered.

"_Did you see the whole thing?" _Yuuri asked calmly.

They all nodded. Then the couple blushed.

"_Did anybody else saw this thing you call video?" _The blond prince asked, blushing.

"_Nobody else your excellence." _Gisela answered.

Then Yuuri sighed with relief. After that, they all got ready and went down for breakfast. After breakfast, Yuuri went out to the garden to have a walk and to think, and then, when he reached the huge fountain at the center of the castle. He sat down and looked at his reflection. And then he thought,

'_Huh. I guess now I could say that I've become a man.'_

"_Hey Yuuri, may I sit with you?" _Wolfram asked, approaching Yuuri.

"_Of course you can."_

"_So… Yuuri…about what happened last night, I,"_

"_No need to worry about that, I kind of enjoyed it anyway." _The young king replied, blushing.

Before Wolfram can react, they saw a whirlpool forming at the fountain.

"_I guess that's your Q." _The blond prince said. Then he pushed Yuuri on the fountain, but before he got sucked into the whirlpool,

"_Hey wait!" _He grabbed Wolfram's jacket and pulled him in.

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" _He screamed. Then he sighed_. "So I guess I'm back here."_

"_Back where, Yuuri?" _A certain blond prince beside him asked.

"_Hey wait, how did you get here? At my bathtub, so does that mean you got sucked in too?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi my faithful readers! Thank you for reading my story this far. I hope you like this chapter. Please submit more reviews!!!! Pretty please!!!!!!Anyway, in this chapter, there are some scenes not appropriate for people under 16 yrs. of age.**

**Disclaimer: Sad to say but I dont own kyo kara maou...**

* * *

**Chapter 6: What is he planning?**

"_Hey wait, how did you get here? At my bathtub, so does that mean you got sucked in too?"_

The young maou asked with curiosity over-powering him.

"_So you mean I'm in your world?" _The blond prince asked back.

"_I guess so."_

"_Where are we anyway?"_

"_I think we're in my bathtub."_

"_Bathtub? You mean this is where you take a bath?"  
_

"_Huh, yeah!"_

"_I don't mean to hurt you or anything but, don't you think this little bathtub of yours is suitable for a king like your self?" _

"_Oh not really, I mean, in this world, I'm just your regular average high school student so it's okay."_

"_I guess so; you're a wimp after all."_

"_Hey,"_

Then a voice from out side the bathroom was heard,

"_Yuuri, dear!"  
_

It was Yuuri's mom. She opened the door and hugged her son.

"_Mom, almost dying here!"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry Yuu-chan. I'm just so happy to see you for such a long time."_

"_Yes mom, I miss you too."_

Then her mom noticed a certain blond mazoku beside Yuuri, just staring at them with a weird look on his face, so he asked his son,

"_And who might this young lady be?"  
_

"_Oh, his Wolfram, my husband."_

"_My name is Wolfram Von Biefelt; it's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Shibuya."_ The blond price said, introducing himself.

"_Hey Yuuri, I thought Wolfram was a guy?"_

The young king chuckled. Then he answered,

"_It's quite a long story. I think we should go and change our clothes."_

After a few minutes of changing their clothes, they all went down to the living room and had some tea. After that, they told his mother what happened. After that, they just sat down and had some story sharing.

"_So that's what happened,"_

"_Yup!" _Yuuri answered then had a little zip on his tea.

"_Excuse, me Mrs. Shibuya, what is this place called anyway?" _

"_This place is called Japan." _She answered and then twitched her eye brows then continued, "_And wolfram, stop calling me Ms. Shibuya, you can call me mommy. You're my technically my son anyway."_

"_It's a pleasure, mom." _The blond prince answered back with a sigh.

**In Shin Makoku,**

"_What the heck is he planning now?!!!" _The young sage said with dismay, referring to the Great One.

He stormed in to the temple looking for Ulrike. He was so darn mad because Wolfram was sent with Yuuri to the other world. Now, how the heck is is he going to keep an eye with Wolfram.

When he arrived, he found Ulrike praying at the temple.

**(Warning: The following languages used in this part of the story are rated m, so if you are below 16 years old, I'd advise you to skip this part of the story, but you are so interested with it. I guess you could watch, just don't do this kind of things in real life.)**

"_Hey you! Great one! Where are you? Talk to me. Now, how the heck am I going to make sure that the king gets an heir if you sent them there!" _Murata said walking in to the temple. All the shrine maidens were shocked with what the great sage did, especially Ulrike.

"_Your eminence, please calm down." _Ulrike said, trying to calm the great sage down, it didn't work.

"_How the heck will I calm down? Answer me you sick, twisted, son of a bitch!"_

Everybody was shocked with what he said. A few seconds after what he said, the ground started shaking hardWater inside the temple became blood. Then a voice was heard all over the temple saying,

"_No, you're the sick, twisted; son of a bitch here you fool!" _The voice said.

"_Great one, I'm truly sorry for the great sage's actions." _Ulrike said, bowing her head down. Then everybody followed except for Murata.

"_Well, I guess you win this time, old friend. Whatever you're planning, you shouldn't blame me with its results." _Murata said then sighed.

The shaking stopped. Everybody calmed down.

"_So, what is he planning anyway?" _The great sage asked with a little annoyance on his face.

"_I don't know for sure your eminence." _Ulrike replied.

"_Well," _Then he sighed_. "I guess with should just trust him; let's just wait and see._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! I know you think the story is not going anywhere, but I'm telling you, it's going somewhwere. Any,way, thanks for going this far! I hope you give more reviews! Thank You!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Beach Fest**

"_I don't know for sure your eminence." _Ulrike replied.

"_Well," _Then he sighed_. "I guess with should just trust him; let's just wait and see._

Meanwhile, at the Shibuya residence,

Like yesterday, it's sunny today. Another typical day for Yuuri Shibuya, except, his fiancé is with him. When he woke up that morning he went to the bathroom to take a bath. It's a Friday today; he has to go to school. As he took a bath he thought,

'_As usual, Wolfram's still sleeping. It's weird. Today is so normal but I don't feel normal, may be because Wolfram's here. And it feels so strange, sleeping with a girl in the same bed would normally freak me out, but today I'm not, may be because it's just Wolfram. Its disappointing, today, Shori and dad isn't around because of a business meeting.'_

When he got out of his bathroom, noticed that he's late for school.

"_Oh no, I'm late for school."_

He was in hurry to get to school that he didn't notice that he left his lunch at the table.

After a few minutes, Wolfram woke up. When he woke up, he noticed that Yuuri wasn't there, so he went down and look for him.

At the kitchen he saw Yuuri's mom wrapping something with a piece of cloth.

"_Oh hey Wolfram, you're a wake."_

"_Good morning Mrs. Shibu-, I mean mom. Where's Yuuri?"_

"_Yuuri is in school today."_

"_Oh,"_

"_Hey Wolfram, can you do me a favor?"_

"_What can I do for you?"_

"_You see, Yuuri left his lunch, can you bring this to him, please…"_

"_But Mrs. Shibuya, I mean mom, I don't know where Yuuri's school is." _

"_Well if you don't want to, I guess the pretty girl next door could drop by and give this to him."_

"_Pretty girl next door?" _He asked with a almost angry tone.

"_Yup! Yuuri and the girl have been friends ever since they're just little kids. And Yuuri has a many girl friends in school too." _She said. It was obvious that she's lying, but Wolfram didn't notice it because of his anger.

"_Okay mom! I will bring this to Yuuri myself." _He said with an even angrier tone than before.

He grabbed the bag and went out. It's weird, even though he doesn't know where Yuuri's school was, he still got there. May be it's because of his hunting instincts that brought him there.

**Mean while, its lunch time,**

Yuuri was just sitting in the garden staring at nothing, since he left his lunch and pocket money, he has nothing to do. Then, one of her girl classmates approached him and said,

"_Hey Yuuri, what are you doing here?"_

"_Oh nothing really, I left my lunch at home." _He answered.

"_Would you like to share my lunch with me?"_

"_Oh sure, why not?"_

So the girl sat beside him. And here comes the worst part, a certain blond mazoku was walking towards Yuuri. Every boy in the school was looking at him, I mean, her, I mean him. Argh! Any way, as the blond approached the two,

"_Yuuri!" _He said shouted with jealousy drawn all over his face. Yuuri was surprised with the unexpected visitor.

"_Wolfram?"_

"_Cheater!" _Then the blond prince walked away. After Yuuri realized what's happening, he quickly grabbed his hand and asked,

"_How did you get here?"_

"_I followed my instincts." _He said as break free from Yuuri.

"_Don't be mad Wolfram; it's not what you think."_

"_What do you mean it's not what I think? You were eating with that girl!"_

"_I left my lunch, what do you expect me to do, starve here to death?"_

"_Argh!"_

"_Oh come on Wolfram, were married, there's nothing to be jealous about!" _He shouted.

"_Haaaaaah!" _All the students in the garden were shocked with what they heard.

"_Oh no,"_

"_What's the matter Yuuri?"_

"_If the whole school finds out about this, I'm in big trouble. Teens here cannot get married until they're 18."_

"_What a stupid rule."_

Because of that, Yuuri, together with his fiancé got called to the principal's office. Yuuri's mom got called too. They discussed the whole marriage thing before facing the principal. They came up with a stupid lie that it was some kind of family tradition. Although it was stupid, it worked.

When they got home, Yuuri went straight to bed. He didn't bother to shower up before lying in bed. Then, when he was almost asleep, Wolfram joined in. Then he thought,

'_What a day, being called to the principal's office. This is my entire fault, if hadn't woke up late, all of this would have been prevented. I feel bad for Wolfram, goes through too much for me. He don't to be treated like this, his my husband after all, he should be treated with love and care. What could I do to make it up to him?' _

Then an idea finally went into his mind.

Aha! He shouted. That startled Wolfram.

"_What's up with you, wimp?" _He asked with an annoyed tone.

"_Hey Wolfram, do you want to go to the beach fest?" _He asked with an exited tone.

"_What's a beach fest?"_

"_You'll know soon enough. We'll go there tomorrow, if you like."_

The blond was deep in thought; he doesn't know what to say, I mean not knowing what a beach fest is. But then he thought,

'_This is the first time that Yuuri asked me out. I guess it won't hurt coming.'_

_So he answered, "Okay fine," _

"_Thanks Wolfram!" _Then he hugged the blond mazoku.

Wolfram blushed, but Yuuri didn't notice it, then he smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Watch out for the next 3 chapters, things are going to get **HOTTER** between Wolfram and Yuuri!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Wolfram's Bikini**

Wolfram blushed, but Yuuri didn't notice it, then he smiled.

**That morning, **

"_Hey Wolfram, wake up!" _Yuuri said excitedly.

"_What?" _The blond replied, irritated.

"_Don't you remember? We're going to the beach fest today!" _He replied as excited as before.

"_Oh, that thing you said?" _The blond said, still lying on the bed.

"_Yeah!"_

"_But Yuuri it's so early…"_

"_But we have to go there early or else we will be caught up with the traffic." _He replied.

"_Huh? What's a traffic? And where are we going anyway?"_

"_You'll know soon enough! Stop asking and start moving that lazy butt of yours!"_

"_Okay, okay, I'm moving, I'm moving!"_

After taking a bath, they packed their things and went down at the dining room.

"_Hi Yuu-chan, why so early today?" _Her mom asked while preparing breakfast.

"_Good morning mom! We're going to the beach fest today!" _He answered excitedly.

"_Oh! Can I come too?" _Her mom asked with those cute puppy-dog eyes.

"_Sorry mom, but today is only for me and Wolfram." _He said as he rubbed his neck.

Then she sighed and answered, _"Well if that's what you like," _

"_Thanks mom! Oh, there's no need for you to pack us some lunch, we'll just find some restaurant there. And by the way, we won't be sleeping here tonight; we're sleeping in a hotel near the beach." _He said with the usual goofy smile on his face.

After that, they went out and rode a bus. Wolfram had no idea on what they are doing inside a huge horseless carriage, but he just calmed down and followed Yuuri. He fell asleep in the bus, leaning over to Yuuri. Yuuri noticed that he was sleeping, with a slight smile on his ever so gentle face, and then he thought,

'_He looks so beautiful when his asleep. I barely see him look so peaceful and content. I guess he didn't have a good sleep last night. It really lightens up my day when I can see him smile like this. All this time I've been telling myself that my engagement or marriage rather, is just a big mistake. I also tell Wolfram to stop bothering me, and that his a huge pain in the neck, but, I never really thought of what he really feels every time I tell him to leave me alone. It's been, I don't know, about, 2 months since we got married, but I never really made him feel that we are. Do you think I'm being so hard on you Wolfram? Or am I being so hard on myself? I never made you feel that I'm here,'_

Then he remembered the time that they did….**had sex!** Then he gulped and continued,

'_Well I guess its not never, Men! Did we really do that? Thinking about it makes me shiver…and it actually makes me…happy. Argh! What's the matter with me? Wolfram's a guy! Well, his not exactly a guy now? When will this sickness of his heal anyway? But, I guess it won't hurt if he stays like this for a while, and by the way, he does look pretty cute with this pink dress that mom gave him. Boy, will all the guys on the beach will be jealous with me. Wolfram looks so gorgeous, no sexy, in a two-piece.'_

Then imagined Wolfram wearing then red bikini his mom gave Wolfram and boy did he look, seductive? Then he blushed.

And finally, Yuuri noticed that they've arrive at the beach fest. Then he woke Wolfram up.

"_Hey Wolfram, wake up! We're here; we're here at the beach fest."_

"_Huh? Were what? Where? At the beach fest?" _The still snoozy Wolfram said with a slight confusion on his face.

Then they went down the bus. Wolfram was so amazed with the ever-so beautiful, view a head of him, just one step. The fresh air surrounding him seem to have made him feel relax after that long, tiring trip, even though he just slept the whole ride. But then, Yuuri on the other hand feels a little bit excited about the bikini thing. Who would have thought that Yuuri, a guy, would be excited to see Wolfram, a guy, wear a two-piece bikini? Well, at least he's a gal today. Anyway, when they arrived at the hotel just a few steps away from the sea, they checked in to the hotel and changed into their swimming suits. It took Wolfram a while to figure out the way how to wear the damn suit, so Yuuri just waited for him near the sea, sitting at the warm sand. Then he thought that it's pointless to just sit there and wait, so he stated fixing there umbrella (I don't what they call it, the thing the umbrella people use at beach.) After fixing the umbrella, he sat down for a while but still no Wolfram. When he got bored, he thought of going back to the hotel and helping Wolfram with the suit, but before he could even stand up, the voice of the blond prince startled him saying,

"_Hey wimp, how do I look? Do I look, beautiful enough for you" _Wolfram asked with a blush on his ever-so beautiful face.

Yuuri was speechless. Wolfram looked beyond beautiful; he looked gorgeous, magnificent, excellent, and perfect with the red bikini he was wearing. And boy did Yuuri's eyes pop out from those perfect boobs and seductive body of his. The only thing he could was,

"_Great!" _

"_Hmhp! I should! It took me a million years figuring out how to wear the darn thing! Why do I have to wear this anyway?" _

"_It's because it's the proper swimming attire here on earth. And besides, you looks good on you, and you look good on it." _Then he chuckled.

After that they sat down under the shade of the umbrella drinking mango juice. After a few minutes, Yuuri noticed something. Then he whispered to Wolfram,

"_Hey Wolfram, come closer to me."_

"_Huh? Why?" _The blond whispered back. 

"_All the guys here are looking at you, it's irritating. Just come closer."_

"_Well if that's what you want then," _The blond did as Yuuri said and moved closer.

Then instead of looking away all the man on the beach went closer, so Yuuri wrapped his left arm around Wolfram's waist. Wolfram blushed. Then he decided to bring Wolfram at the sea to get rid of all the eyes looking at them.

"_Julia honey, why don't we go and swim at the sea?"_ He asked his, husband, I mean, his wife.

"_What are you talking about Yuuri?" _The confused blond asked.

"_Let's just go honey!"_

Then Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and went near the water.

"_What are you doing Yuuri? And what's with the," "Julia honey, why don't we go and have a swim?" _The blond asked with an annoyed tone.

"_I'm just trying to get rid of those people staring at us! I mean, staring at you!" _Yuuri said with an angry tone, no, it's more of a jealous tone.

"_Well you can't blame me for being so beautiful." _The blond replied, probably trying to make his husband mad.

"_You're the one who keeps on flirting!" _He said with an even angrier tone, and then continued. _"You're the one who keeps on giving a motive." _He said with a sarcastic tone.

"_Well at least some people think I'm beautiful. Not like some people I know."_

"_You're despicable!"_

"_So know you're accusing me of being despicable! Argh!" _He said with an angry voice, and then walked away.

It was almost sun set, and Wolfram was nowhere to be found. Yuuri is being chased by angry men, if you know what I mean. After running for hours he finally got rid of them. While walking at the beach, he saw Wolfram at the beach, embracing his knees. Then he approached him,

"_Hey Wolfram, if you're cold, why don't you just go in the cabin."_

Then the blond stood up,

"_Let me tell you this again, how dare you accuse me of being despicable!" _The blond asked angrily.

"_I'm sorry Wolfram about calling you despicable. And you're wrong, I think you're beautiful, Wolfram." _Then he smiled.

Wolfram's eyes widened. His face is turning red, no purple. Then he fainted.

"_Wolfram! Wolfram! _He shouted as he shook his husband.

"_Huh? What happened?" _The blond asked, he hasn't recovered from his nervous break down.

"_Are you alright?" _Yuuri asked with a worried voice.

"_I guess."_

Yuuri helped Wolfram stand up then they walked back to the hotel, In front of the hotel, Yuuri noticed,

"_Hey Wolfram, look, it's almost sunset." _Yuuri said.

The sun is almost setting, quite romantic don't you think. There was nothing else they could except for the disappearing from the horizon. It's reflection on the deep blue sea. They haven't seen such a view all their life.

"_Wow! I haven't seen anything this beautiful my entire life!" _The blond said excitedly.

"_Yeah… you're so beautiful, I mean it." _Yuuri said, looking at Wolfram.

As they enjoyed the precious moment, for some reasons, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulder to pull him closer to him and…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A kiss and a romantic dinner in night?**

As they enjoyed the precious moment, for some reasons, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulder to pull him closer to him and…

Wolfram blushed, but then he was happy, he finally got his first kiss. No, his second kiss.

Everything was in perfect timing, perfect place, perfect situation, perfect guy, for short, everything was perfect. It took them, I don't know, a minute or two to realize where they were, at beach, where there is many people. When that little mischief was registered in their brains, they pushed each other away. All the people on the beach saw what happened; I guess it's not that bad, they were lovers, no husband and husband after all. After that, Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's hand and pulled him away from the beach to the hotel.

"_Yuuri!" _He asked with an annoyed voice.

"_What are you so mad about?"_

"_Yuuri, where are we going?"_

"_It's a secret. Just go and get dressed. There's a dress I prepared for you inside."_

"_Get dressed? For what?"_

"_We're going out for a special dinner tonight."_

"_Only the two of us?" _The blond asked back with a blush.

"_Yeah,"_

Then he got in to the room and got dressed. The dress was really cute, it's pink, sleeveless dress, it was more like Lady Celi's dress, but more glamorous and shiny. He went out of the room and saw Yuuri already dressed with a American coat and tie. And as usual, it was black.

"_So should we be going?" _Yuuri asked, kissing Wolfram's hand.

"_Okay then," _He replied while blushing.

Then, Yuuri started blind-folding Wolfram and assisting him while walking.

"_Where are we going anyway?" _Wolfram asked, still annoyed.

"_No need to worry we're almost there."_

Then suddenly, he heard an orchestra playing his favorite song. (The was the opening theme of Kyo Kara maou, the revised version)

Then Yuuri removed his blind fold. It revealed a very a room decorated romantically. It was the usual candle light dinner with rose petals all over the room. There were musicians at the corner of the room about to live when they stopped playing.

"_Did you like it?"_ His fiancé asked with a smile on his face.

"_It's wonderful Yuuri." _The blond replied with a smile almost reaching his ears. It was obvious that he was stopping himself from screaming out loud his happiness.

"_I'm glad you liked it."_

Then Yuuri pulled his chair for him.

"_Since you're a lady tonight, I should be doing this for you." _He said with a blush on his face.

Wolfram was speechless, not that he has anything to say. He can't even form a phrase.

While dinner, they heard a sound outside, when they came out to peep, they saw couples dancing by the deep blue see. The dancing couples was lighted by huge torches, it was also too keep the night warm. Then,

"_Hey Wolfram, dance with me. _His fiancé asked with his usual goofy smile.

Yuuri never asked Wolfram to dance, so why would he say no. But instead of saying yes, he replied,

"_Is that an order?" _he said then he giggled.

"_May be?" _

Then they walked to the center of the dancing and started dancing, all eyes were in them, land when I say all, I mean_ all_. It doesn't seem to bother them though. It's like their in a different dimension, they looked such a wonderful couple that everybody adored them. The music became more, let's just say, romantic. It was soothing to the ears. Their hold on each other became tighter. It really felt good. Then Yuuri asked the blond,

"_Are you happy?" _

"_About what, the dinner? Yeah."_

"_No. Are you happy to be my husband?" _He asked. They weren't even looking at each other; they just danced, and danced, and danced.

"_Do you think having a wimp for a husband would be happy? Did you really think that ignoring me all the time made me happy? Do you think flirting with another guy or gal makes me happy?" _

Yuuri sighed in disappointment, he thought that taking Wolfram to the beach fest would wipe away all the things that he had done, but he was wrong.

'_Wolfram's been keeping a grudge on me since I became his fiancé. What have I done?' _He was cut off when Wolfram replied.

"_Well I think I'm happy." _He replied with a soft but genuine smile on his face.

Yuuri's eyes widened. He thought Wolfram was unhappy with him, well he knows Wolfram was unhappy with him; but then Wolfram said he was happy. The feeling made Yuuri guilty, after all the things he did, Wolfram still accepts him, so he squeezed Wolfram closer that made Wolfram irritable.

"_Hey wimp, I'm suffocating here!" _The blond said irritably.

"_Oh Wolfram, I'm so sorry." _He said with guilt in his voice and squeezing Wolfram tighter.

"_What are you so sorry for? Is it because you never loved me?"_

"_Of course not, I just think I'm being so unfair to you. You always show me what you feel, I never showed you mine."_

"_Why is there something to show?" _The blond asked, sarcastically.

Then he pulled Wolfram away and held his shoulders.

"_A lot, Wolfram, a lot."_

"_Then show me."_ He said, he was quite sure Yuuri won't do it.

He sighed, then he started getting every body's attention when he announced,

"_Uhm… Every body, can I get your attention? I just wan to say that I love this person beside with all my heart. I love him, I mean her, enough to marry her." _He said wearing a proud face.

Wolfram was embarrassed to death, so he pulled Yuuri away from the crowd.

"_What are you doing?" _He said angrily.

"_You told me to prove it didn't you? It's the first thing that popped into my head. What can I do? I'm desperate." _

"_Okay, that's it! I'm going home." _Wolfram said, pretty serious.

Yuuri grabbed his hand.

"_Wait a minute, you can't do that!"_

"_And why not?" _He asked; he was quite confident with his answer.

"_You know why!" _

Realizing that Yuuri was right this time, he blushed and said,

"_Well that was embarrassing." _Then he sighed. _"Being out smarted by a wimp I mean."_

But, instead of saying **_Hey!, _**he smiled and replied,

"_It's okay, don't worry. Let's just go back at the hotel."_

"_But wait a minute, how about the dinner?"_

"_Oh that, for get about that; they'll just clean it up for us_." He said while grabbing Wolfram's hand and pulling him to the hotel.

"_But," _He tried to reason out but failed, so instead he just emitted a heavy sigh.

As they went upstairs, Wolfram puked on Yuuri shirt. Poor Yuuri had to carry him upstairs with the puke all over his shirt. May be he drank too much wine and he only felt the side effect on the way up. He placed him on the bed and cleaned him up, which was very hard because Wolfram was unconscious. And we all know how Wolfram can be when he's unconscious or asleep rather.

After cleaning him up and putting on a pajama on him, he cleaned himself as well and lied down on the bed with him.

**(By the way, they were in only has one bed. They've kind of gotten use to sleeping together that's why they checked in to a room for couples.)**

He looked at him as the moon lights up his facial features. It was beautiful. The way he reacts when the moonlight touches his face, his blond hair shining like golden threads, his pale skin color blends well with the hue around them. As the night passes by, he found himself caressing Wolfram's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Back to in Shin Makoku**

He looked at him as the moon lights up his facial features. It was beautiful. The way he reacts when the moonlight touches his face, his blond hair shining like golden threads, his pale skin color blends well with the hue around them. As the night passes by, he found himself caressing Wolfram's hair.

It's weird, he never really thought of marrying Wolfram, but here he is now, lying with him in the same bed. And come to think of it, he always hated Wolfram bulging into his room, but now here he is caressing Wolfram's hair while lying with him in the same bed.

Wolfram was never the type of guy to lower himself to other people. He's too prideful to be humble. It's just that pride is all he had; because of that pride people respected him. Without his pride, there is nothing left to him; he would be nothing less but the ex-maou's third son. Gwendal is known for his leadership, while Conrad is known for his swordsmanship, but Wolfram, what is he known for? His resemblance to his mother? And that is why Yuuri married him, because of pity. He didn't have the heart to hurt the blond. It was too hard for him to do that. But now, Wolfram is getting a little space in his heart, day by day that space becomes bigger and bigger until it devours all of it.

Then night passes and a new day a rises…

"_Hey Wolfram, Wolfram, wake up." _ Were the words that woke up the blond.

"_What?" _Was his only answer to him.

"_Come on! It's almost noon and I'm hungry. Let's go have breakfast, then we will go back home."_ Yuuri said as he removes Wolfram's blanket.

"_Fine, fine,"_

After that, they went down to the hotel cafeteria and ate breakfast, while eating,

"_Hey Wolfram, how do you think does this last?" _Yuuri asked.

"_What?" _The blond asked back.

"_This sickness I mean," _

"_Oh, the girl thing; I have no idea. To be honest, I've never heard of this sickness before." _He answered then continued eating.

"_Oh, then how did you get it at the first place?" _

"_I don't know. I mean, Gisela never really explained it properly."_

After eating, they packed their things and went home. When they arrived, as expected, a big hug welcomed them. Jennifer came running out the door and gave them a hug.

"_Mom, were both dying here!" _Yuuri said as Jennifer stops her suffocating hugs and kisses.

_Oh I'm sorry Yuuri; I just missed you too much." _She replied.

Then Wolfram went closer to Yuuri and whispered to the double black,

"_What is she talking about, Yuuri? We've only been gone for one night."_

Then Yuuri whispered back,

"_I know she' quite-, that's just how she is. Aren't you supposed to be use to that? I mean, your mother never fails to give you a suffocating hug whenever she sees you doesn't she?"_

"_Yeah, you're right."_

Instead of going to the living room, they went straight to Yuuri's room; I mean there room to rest from the long journey. Wolfram went straight to bed but Yuuri thought he should freshen up and take a shower. While Yuuri was taking a shower, he saw a whirlpool on his bathtub, and then he said to himself,

"_I guess that's our Q." _Then called out the blond, _"Hey Wolfram!"_

Then the blond entered the bathroom, seeing the whirlpool,

"_What the" Was_ the only thing he could say.

Then the double black pulled the blond into the tub and both got sucked in it.

**Back to Shin **Makoku**…**

"_So I guess we're back," _The blond exclaimed.

The only thing that Yuuri could give is a sigh.

Then the voice of the royal aide was heard all over the hall way.

"_Your majesty!"_

"_Gunter?" _He asked sarcastically, he kind of figured out that this would happen.

"_Here we go again…" _ The blond said with a disappointed tone.

Yuuri and Wolfram never really had any bonding with each other. I mean, alone, with no one bothering them. They never had time to talk and get to know each other more. They are married but barely knew anything about their spouse. So that's why, when Gunter tries to welcome Yuuri with a hug, Yuuri pushed him away and said,

"_Not now Gunter, we're tired." _While crossing his arms around his chest.

The royal aide almost burst into tears when he heard what his maou said. And as usual, in situations like this, Gunter would turn dramatic.

"_Oh your majesty, does your servant Gunter bother you that much that you're pushing me away now?" _He said, over-reacting.

"_Gunter I never said that…" _The young maou said with a _I don't care _tone.

"_What's with the two of you?" _The blond asked referring to the two, crossing his arms and twitching his eye brow.

The young king sighed, then he went closer to Wolfram and grabbed his hands, he placed Wolfram's hand and placed it on his chest. And then he said,

"_We never had any time for each other since we got married."_

"_What's with you? We always go on picnics these past few months." _The blond asked confusedly.

"_That's not it. I mean, time for the two of us. Alone." _ He said irritably at first, and then he blushed, a little. It's not that noticeable.

"_The two of us?" _He asked with confusion drawn all over his face, and then he said, forcing his hands out of Yuuri's,

"_And why are you asking now?" _he said with a sarcastic tone.

Again, Yuuri emitted a sigh; he grabbed the blonde's collar and pulled him away.

"_Hey stop it! You can't treat me like this! I demand an explanation! Where are we going?" _He said angrily.

The double black didn't answer. He just grabs a hold of Wolfram's collar and pulled him away while Gunter cried himself.

Yuuri released Wolfram's collar and faced him.

"_So where do you want to go? It's a long day. We can go anywhere you want," _The maou said excitedly.

"_Well, let's see…" _ He said as he thinks of a place to go, after all, this is a special because Yuuri is the one who gave the invitation.

"_Aha! We could go to the…" _He stopped; he went closer to Yuuri's ear and whispered…

"_- to my secret place…" _He whispered, and then he grinned.

"_Secret place?" _Yuuri was interrupted by Wolfram's,

"_SSSSSHHHHHHHH…… Nobody knows about it so zip it!" _He said with a much louder tone.

"_Well then, it's settled, we'll go there. But first, I think we should change our clothes first, we're soaking wet." _The young maou said.

After changing there clothes, Wolfram and Yuuri sneaked out of the palace and grabbed a horse. They only used one horse because it would make people suspicious if there were two horses missing. Gwendal might send out a search party for the horses….hehehe…

While they were traveling,

"_Hey Wolfram, I'm bored. Aren't we there yet?" _The young maou asked.

"_We've only been traveling for about an hour and you're already bored?" _The blond prince asked.

"_That's the thing; we've already been traveling for an hour and yet were not yet there. And besides, my back hurts." _The young maou said, quite annoyed.

"_Hey I'm the woman here and my back doesn't even hurt a bit. You're such a wimp!" _The blond replied with an even annoyed tone.

_Oh yeah, I forgot you're a girl today?"_

"_What? You forgot?" _ The blond said, he's angry now.

"_Wolfram, calm down a little." _The maou said, sweat-dropping with that goofy smile on his face. The blond sighed.

"_Well I guess there's really no reason for me to get mad." _The blond's spirits was lifted up, his eyes widened, and then he said,

"_Look Yuuri, were here…" _

Yuuri jumped out of the horse first, and then Wolfram followed. As he looked around, His eyes widened. The place was garden-like, although it was more wonderful, beautiful, and extravagant; it was perfect, just like the blond beside him. Perfect. Yes, perfect is the word to describe the place and his husband. There were more of grasses than trees, but although the trees are out numbered, it bears mouth-watering fruits that you can't bear not to taste.

"_Wow!" _was the only thing the maou could say.

"_See, I'm right aren't I." _The blond said with a proud tone.

"_This place is…perfect. No wonder you like it."_

"_I've never shown this place to anyone, just you. Lady Suzannah Julia brought me here along time ago. This was her secret place too. I'm not sure if she ever told Conrad about this place, but I'm pretty sure she hasn't. She told me to keep it a secret."_

_Oh, then why did you bring me here?"_

The blond just sighed, he thought,

'_There are two reasons why I brought you here, Yuuri. One, is because you have Julia's soul. I kind of miss going with her here, that's why I showed you this place, to show you your life before you were even born. Two, is because I love you, and I want to make you happy. I want to feel that you love me too even though you don't. And by bringing you here, it feels like we are going to a date.'_

Then he said to the double-black,

"_It's a secret too." _Then he crossed his arms.

"_Hey, that's not fair!" _

"_Nope, it's fair." _He said with a smile on his face, he was almost laughing.

After that Wolfram started running through the lush grass.

"_Hey wimp, catch me if you can!' _The blond said with a smile on his face.

"_Hey, don't call me that! I'm not a wimp! And besides, I'm going to catch you" _Then he started chasing after the blond which was quite romantic.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Black Rose**

"_Hey wimp, catch me if you can!' _The blond said with a smile on his face.

"_Hey, don't call me that! I'm not a wimp! And besides, I'm going to catch you" _Then he started chasing after the blond which was quite romantic.

They chased each other for hours; they kept running until their legs bleed. Then Wolfram fell into the soft grass. He lied there until Yuuri caught up with him.

"_Your so fast, Wolfram." _The double-black said in between gasps.

"_I'm not fast; you're just too slow, wimp." _The blond replied.

"_Look at you; you can't even catch up with a girl." _The blond added.

"_I won't… object with… that…" _The double-black replied, still breathing roughly.

"_I guess we could rest for a moment." _The blond said, grabbing Yuuri's right arm and pulling him down to lye with him in the grass.

There was silence for few moments after that. They're both too tired to talk; after all, they've been chasing each other for hours. Then Wolfram broke the silence.

"_Hey Yuuri, if I was a girl before would you have loved me sooner?" _He asked. He was blushing, holding Yuuri's hand.

Then Yuuri's grip became tighter, and then he said,

"_Well, you didn't need to be girl for me to fall in love with you before, did you? So I guess not. Love is not something that you just feel when you first land a sight on the person, it's what you develop, or improve, or enhance, or let's just say it's when you spend time with the person and discover something that when you're spending time with that person, then you start to like that person, and soon you can't even live a day without seeing the person, that person becomes part of your life, that's why you feel like your day is not complete without the person. Besides, it takes time for someone to fall for someone. It's not something you will suddenly feel in a struck of a clock." _Then he sighed.

"_Yuuri…" _was the only thing the blond could say.

The blond prince was speechless. He never thought that someone would tell him those words; at least he never thought that it would be Yuuri. He didn't know that his partner had matured this much since he first met him. It's true, Yuuri had matured over the time had spent with each other. Then Yuuri noticed that Wolfram was deep in thought. So he spoke up,

"_So, what do you think? Do you still think I'm a wimp now?"_

At first the blond said,

"_Yeah," _but then after that he shook his head of denial when Yuuri's question sank in to him.

"_No, I still think you're a wimp." _

"_Oh men! What's wrong with you? Don't you think I'm matured now?"_

"_Yeah, may be you are, but that's not the reason why called you a wimp in the first place."_

Then the double-black sighed.

"_Well I guess if that's what you think, I guess I can't change that." _Yuuri said with a goofy smile on his face.

Then the blond said,

"_I'm hungry, let's go home."_

"_Yeah you're right. We should head home." _

Then Yuuri stood up, and then he helped Wolfram to stand since he is a lady for today. They both rode the horse and headed home. Upon arriving to the Blood Pledged Castle, Wolfram and Yuuri went to their room to rest and while they were resting, they heard loud footsteps in the hallways. Yuuri opened the door to check it out. There were soldiers from Gwendal's office. He was worried, so he asked one of them,

"_Uhm…Excuse me. What's happening?"_

"_Your Highness, one of our villages is under attack by an unknown being!" _The soldier said.

"_Under attack?" _The maou asked with a surprised tone.

"_Yes your highness, so if you could excuse me your highness, I have my duties to attend to." _The soldier said as he saluted to his king and left without waiting for the king's permission.

After hearing the news, Yuuri ran to Gwendal's office with Wolfram.

"_Gwendal! I heard that one of our villages is under attack. What happened?" _The maou asked with a worried tone.

"_Actually, it WAS under attack. My men reported to me a few seconds before you came that the village is no longer being attacked. When our men came to rescue, it was too late." _The black haired general said, looking down, and then he added,

"_The village has been destroyed. Nothing was left of the village, nobody survived. All that was left was destroyed buildings, ashes, and lifeless bodies. The whole village was erased from our map. I'm sorry your majesty, but there was nothing we could do."_

_The couple was shocked with what they heard from Gwendal._

"_What? But…but that's impossible! How can that happen? Who did this?" _Yuuri asked angrily. He was almost shouting.

"_We don't. Since nobody survived, we have witnesses of the incident. I will be going there later with Lord Weller to investigate." _The black haired general replied.

There was silence all over the room. The news sank into everyone in the room. Then Yuuri decided,

"_I'll come too."_

"_No Yuuri! It's dangerous if you get out of the castle. They can launch an attack anytime. It's not safe." _Wolfram said.

"_He's right your highness, we can't risk you getting hurt." _The black haired man insisted.

"_But," _The maou tried to reason out but he was cut off when Wolfram grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the room to their room.

The blond closed the door behind him upon reaching the room.

"_It's decided! You're not going anywhere! You can't just go out of the palace! We don't even know who or what attacked that village! Yuuri, there was nothing left of the village! Erased from the map, Yuuri! Erased from the Map!" _The blond said angrily while poking Yuuri's chest.

"_But Wolfram you your self said that I am the king of Shin Makoku and that I should care about my country more than my life!" _Yuuri answered, shouting.

"_That's the point Yuuri! You are the king! You have the obligation to watch over Shin Makoku; you have the mission to protect this country! If you die, who will protect us huh?" _The blond replied, his pretty sure that Yuuri won't be able to refuse.

"_But Wolfram you have to understand, I…" _Yuuri was cut off when he noticed that Wolfram was pale, no, he's bluish. He was holding his stomach and covering his mouth. Worried, he asked,

"_Wolfram, is something wrong?"_

Then the blond answered, _"It's nothing I'm just a little bit tired that's all."_

After that he ran to the bathroom. Yuuri was worried so he followed. Wolfram was…vomiting? But why? He didn't ride a boat or anything like that. Why would he feel dizzy?

"_Hey Wolfram are you sure your alright? Because you sure don't look so good?" _He asked Wolfram.

"_Don't worry its okay, I'm alright. May be I'm just too tired. There's no need to call Gisela." _Wolfram replied.

Yuuri sighed, but still not content with the blonde's answer.

The sun was almost setting when Gwendal and Conrad arrived to the place that they once called a village. Upon arriving there, their eyes widened. It far worse than they thought, there was _nothing_. And when I say nothing, I mean nothing. Nothing was left of the once called village except for ashes. No house was left standing. Although the scenario pulled them down, they didn't let there lost of hope get in the way of their investigation. Well, if there was something to investigate. Like I said nothing was left, what's to investigate? Then one of Conrad's men reported to him.

"_I'm sorry sir, we didn't find any clues."_

"_Keep on searching." _Conrad told his men.

"_It's pointless searching for clues here, I sent my men in the near by villages to investigate further." _Gwendal intruded.

"_Gwendal, this can't be done by humans, or mazoku; this can only mean one thing," _Conrad said with fear in his eyes.

"_No, that's impossible. She couldn't have done this, she's dead!" _Gwendal replied with frustration on his voice, adding one more wrinkle on his forehead.

"_But Gwendal, I don't know anybody who could have done this kind of catastrophe except for her, Black Rose." _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Who's what?**

"_But Gwendal, I don't know anybody who could have done this kind of catastrophe except for her, Black Rose." _

Gwendal shook his head in denial. He's too stubborn; he knows deep inside his heart that he was thinking the same thing as Conrad does. He knows deep inside him that the past he was trying to run away from is coming for him. He knows that there's no escape for him this time. But even though he does, he replied,

"_Fine, we'll consider this factor, but until further investigations, Black Rose didn't attack this village."_

"_But Gwendal, how do we make sure that she is dead." _ Conrad asked, he was quite worried.

"_I'll go back to that cliff myself and try to find her pendant. She would never leave that pendant."_

"_What if you don't find her pendant? That means she's alive. What should we do then?" _Conrad asked.

"_I don't know, Conrad. I don't know." _The black haired general said as he looked down to his feet. Then Conrad thought,

'_If I don't know Gwendal, I could have sworn I saw tears forming around his eye lids.'_

Meanwhile at the castle, it was almost midnight and everybody was asleep except for Yuuri who was lying on their, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what happened to the village and about his fiancé, who's not really in a good mood tonight. He's been dizzy for hours and throwing up.

He looked at the blond beside him who was still a bit pale and looks uncomfortable, he started caressing his shiny blond hair, and then he thought,

'_What's wrong with you now, Wolfram? You can't get sick. Not right now, Shin Makoku needs you, I need you.'_

Then he sighed.

"_Wolfram, I can't deal with this alone. Shin Makoku can't handle more burdens. Don't leave me." _He whispered.

Yuuri thought that Wolfram was asleep; at least, that's what he thought.

"_Of course I won't leave you. I'm not going any where." _The blond replied, half asleep.

"_Huh? Wolfram? You're awake?" _Yuuri asked, surprised.

Wolfram rose from the bed and sat down.

"_Of course I'm awake. How can I sleep when I feel terrible?"_

"_See, I told you, you should go to Gisela."_

"_Like what you said, Shin Makoku can't handle more burdens. If they find out about that I'm sick, all of them will get worried. I'll just add to there problems so it's better this way. Besides, I just need some rest and I'll be fine in no time. Don't worry, Yuuri, I won't leave you, not that I have anywhere to go to." _Then he gave Yuuri a warm smile.

Then Wolfram stood up and ran towards the bathroom.

"_Oh not again…Are you throwing up again?" _Yuuri asked, quite annoyed.

Then he followed Yuuri.

After a few days, Wolfram and Yuuri did their morning routines. Although this morning was quite different, Wolfram has been throwing up all morning.

After that, they both went down to have breakfast. At the breakfast table, everybody was quiet. Nobody dared to break the silence. After the incident for the fast few days, they all had hangovers. After breakfast, Yuuri attended to his pile if paper work, and Wolfram to his duties. After 2 hours of signing papers non-stop, Yuuri got bored so he sneaked out from Gunter again. He walked on the hallways, he saw Wolfram looking at the portrait of The Original King. Wolfram was looking at it, deep in thought that's why he doesn't seem to notice Yuuri approaching. That gave Yuuri an idea. The young maou thought of scaring Wolfram from behind. When he was about to surprise the blond,

"_You know Yuuri, I can hear you breathing." _The blond said with a sick look on his face.

"_How did you know that?" _The maou asked. It seems that he is the one surprised, not Wolfram.

"_Mazokus have sensitive hearing, you know." _The blond replied weakly. Wolfram seems really sick, but Yuuri didn't mind it and asked the blond,

"_What are you doing here? I thought you said that even though you're a girl you can still train your troops. Then why are you here?" _

"_I gave my men a break. As for why I'm here, I was just passing by but then I noticed that something about this portrait. The Original King looked liked his not happy in this portrait. I heard that this painting was done by none other than the great sage himself. It was painted a long time ago after the originators have been defeated. If they had defeated the originators, why isn't he happy? And besides, there's something wrong with the painting, A few days ago he was smiling in this painting, but now his not. I don't know if it's just my imaginations or there's something wrong. I've got a feeling that something's not right Yuuri." _The blond replied, it was obvious that he was worried.

"_Me too, Wolfram, I think there's something going on. It's like Shinou is trying to tell us something, something bad. I don't want to make conclusions right now but I think he's giving us a warning, about catastrophe and destruction that will befall Shin Makoku. To tell you the truth, I'm scared, scared that I make a mistake that would bring the Great Demon Kingdom down." _

Then Wolfram gave a chuckle. Yuuri asked him,

"_Why are you laughing? I'm serious."_

Then the blond gave another chuckle.

"_You're such a wimp. I never thought that I would say this to you but, you're thinking too much." _Then he faced his king and grabbed his shoulders. _"Look, I think you're the greatest king that Shin Makoku have ever had. No, I know you're the greatest king Shin Makoku ever had. You will never let this kingdom down. I won't let you." _ Then he gave him a smile and let go of Yuuri's shoulders.

"_Thanks Wolfram."_

"_No need to thank-…" _The blond didn't finish his sentence and fainted. He fell into Yuuri's arms.

Worried, Yuuri shook the blond.

"_Hey Wolf! Wolf! What happened? Wolf!"_

After that Yuuri carried Wolfram (Damsel in distress way) and called for help. Well, unfortunately, there was no one in the hallways. All the people are busy with the investigations and their daily duties. So the only option Yuuri had was to carry Wolfram to Gisela, so he went to Gisela's room hurriedly.

Yuuri has been waiting for two hours now since Gisela sent him out of the room so she could run some tests on him. No one was waiting with him since Gwendal and Conrad isn't back yet and the Great Sage was in the Great one's temple as always. Günter on the other hand was still looking for him.

And finally, Gisela went out the room.

"_Hey Gisela, how's Wolfram? Is he alright?" _Yuuri asked; he was really worried.

Then Gisela smiled.

"_There's no need to worry your majesty. You said that he's been dizzy and throwing up. You also said that he's been feeling terrible these past few days. I ran down some tests and the results confirmed my theory." _Then she gave Yuuri a sweet but rather a smile that was almost reaching her ears. Then she tapped Yuuri's shoulders and said,

"_Congratulations your majesty, Shin Makoku has an heir to the thrown!"_

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WHO'S WHAT!!!!!!!!!!?" _ Was the next thing heard all over the castle grounds.

Then Gunter came rushing down the hall to Yuuri.

"_Your Highness! I found you! What's the matter your highness? Your scream led me to your highness." _Gunter asked.

Instead of answer, Yuuri leaned on the wall and fell down to his knees.

"_I can't believe this. How can this be possible? I'm happy but yet I'm…surprised?" _Yuuri said, wide-eyed from shock.

"_What's the matter your highness?" _Gunter asked his king. Then he turned to his adopted daughter, _"What happened here?" _

"_Don't worry about his highness, he's alright. He's just too happy to find out that his husband is pregnant." _Then she smiled again.

"_Oh, I see. Wolfram is preg-w what? How?" _The royal aide was as expected shocked.

"_Aren't I the one supposed to ask you that?" _The king asked; still shocked.

"_Yes Lord Gunter, isn't His majesty the one who's supposed to ask you that?" _Gisela said the blinked to her adoptive father.

Well, we all know what that blink meant. After all Gunter took part of the _make-wolfram-pregnant-operation. _Gunter was speechless; he doesn't know what to say. So after a few silent moments, Gunter spoke up.

"_Your Majesty, since all of Wolfram's hormones has been turned into girl's, it's not impossible for him to get pregnant. So your majesty, stand up and face him." _He said, grabbing Yuuri's arms and pulling him up.

"_Well I guess I should." _The young king said.

Gisela gladly opened the door for them.

"_He's still asleep but he'll wake up soon enough. So if you'll excuse me your highness, I will attend to my duties now." _The emerald haired lady said as she exited the room.

Yuuri sat at Wolfram's bed while Gunter sat at the wooden chair at the corner of the room.

"_Your daughter will be really glad when she finds out about this, sire." _The lavender haired man said.

"_I know. I miss her. How many days has it been since Lady Celli took Greta in her cruise trip?"_

"_It's been 10 days your majesty. Greta was bored when you and Wolfram are gone, so she took Greta with her."_

"_Oh, it was good of Lady Celli to do that. I'm really grateful."_

Then after a few minutes the blond woke up.

"_Hey Yuuri, what happened? My head's buzzing." _The blond said; still quite dizzy.

"_You're awake. How are you feeling?" _The young maou asked with a smile on his face. For some reasons, Yuuri can't make an eye to eye contact with Wolfram.

"_What do you think? I feel terrible. And why are you smiling?" _

Instead of Yuuri, Gunter answered.

"_His majesty is just happy because you're pregnant." _

"_WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _as expected, the next thing that was heard all over the Blood Pledged Castle.

"_Calm down Wolfram, aren't you happy that the kingdom will have an heir?' _Yuuri said nervously, he was trying to calm down his husband but as usual, he always fails.

"_Calm down? Happy? I'm guy and I'm pregnant darn it? How do you expect me to be happy? Besides how the heck did I get pregnant?" _The blond yelled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Rejoice, Oh Shin Makoku, Rejoice for there will be an heir to the thrown.**

"_Calm down? Happy? I'm guy and I'm pregnant darn it? How do you expect me to be happy? Besides how the heck did I get pregnant?" _The blond yelled.

"_You know Wolfram; it's not that bad being pregnant." _Yuuri gave a nervous chuckle.

"_That's because your not. Now how am I supposed to face people with a pregnant belly huh?" _Now, Wolfram's really mad.

"_Well you could just dress up as a girl." _Gunter suggested.

"_Do you really think that, that will help?" _The blond said with a scary-beyond-all-reason tone.

"_Wolfram calm down, your making me frustrated." _The king said.

"_I'm making you frustrated? How dare you say that?" _

"_Wolfram, his highness has enough burdens, don't add." _The royal aide said.

Wolfram was speechless with that thought. Gunter's right. So he calmed down.

"_Well I guess it's not that bad after all." _The blond said as he crossed his arms.

Then the maou sighed and gave a smile.

"_Well I guess the plan worked perfectly." _Gunter said happily.

The couple was confused, what plan is he talking about? Then the lavender haired man noticed two pairs of eyes looking at him differently.

"_Plan? What are you talking about, Gunter?" _ The blond asked.

Realizing what he just said, Gunter covered his mouth and shook his head. He sweat-dropped and quickly thought of an excuse.

"_Plan…uhm…plan of making an heir…hehehe." _Then Gunter gave a nervous chuckle. _"It was really difficult choosing an heir but since you planned on having one, and we will have one soon enough…it's not a problem anymore." _Then he gave another nervous chuckle.

Lucky for Gunter, Wolfram and Yuuri fell for it. After that,

"_Well then, I think I should leave the two of you alone…" _The lavender haired man said as he quickly exited the room.

As he closed the door, he sighed of relief.

"_Pfw… That was close…" _He said to himself, leaning on the door behind him. Then he sent one of his men to Murata, the great sage. He sent the men to the Temple of the Great One where he was currently staying.

When the messenger arrived at the temple, the shrine maidens granted him permission to enter the temple due to letter from the royal aide. Upon being in the presence of the great sage the messenger delivered him the news, a smile curved on the lips of the benevolent great sage. The messenger told him,

"_Your eminence, a message from Lord Gunter Von Christ." _

"_What's that?" _The great sage asked.

"_I am much honored to bring to you the news of the coming of the heir to the throne. Lord Wolfram Von Biefelt is currently bearing the child of our honorable Maou."_

"_Is that all?" _ The great sage asked; he can barely hide the small smirk hiding on his lips.

"_His excellence also wishes your presence at the Blood Pledged Castle, so if you could grant me the pleasure of escorting the great sage to the castle?" _

"_Well then, I will just pack some stuff; so I suggest that you just wait for me outside." _

"_As you wish, Eminence." _The messenger said, saluting to the great sage and turned his back, living the sage alone in the guess room.

The moment the messenger was out of sight, Murata burst out of laughter. He rolled over the floor like a dog that was being played with by his master. He can't stop himself from hysterical laughing that his voice was heard all over the sanctuary of the Original King.

"_I can't believe it's a success! Yoo-hoo!" _He said to himself as he cabbage danced to all over the room.

"_What do you think Shinou? Who's your mama now? I'm the man! I'm the man!" _ He said; he was still cabbage dancing.

Unlucky for him, he was too preoccupied of happiness that he didn't notice the shrine maidens sneak peeking at the room. They were all giggling when they saw the great sage cabbage dancing.

After packing some stuff, Murata went out side, rode his black stallion and got going.

Meanwhile, at the Blood Pledged Castle,

As Wolfram rested and Yuuri watching over him, Gunter made the preparations for a grand ball to celebrate Wolfram's pregnancy. Tables were set in the grand hall. There were all sorts of decorations and stuffs. Invitations were immediately sent for the celebration the day after tomorrow. It was obvious that Gunter got a little too excited about the whole _coming of the heir thing_ that he forgot to send a messenger to Conrad and Gwendal.

A few hours later that afternoon, the troops that was investigating the village massacre thing, along with Conrad and Gwendal. Of course, unaware of the good news, Conrad and Gwendal were surprised about the people going back and fort in the hallways, preparing for the big event.

Conrad asked one of the maids around,

"_What's happening here? What are these preparations for?"_

"_Haven't you been told, your excellence?" _The maid asked back.

"_Haven't been told what exactly?" _Gwendal intruded.

"_His excellence, Lord Wolfram is bearing the child of his highness, the maou." _The maid replied.

The two soldier stared at each other, for a moment, the two men were surprised but it shifted to being happy. Conrad smiled at his older brother while Gwendal was as usual, frowning. Although, one of his wrinkles disappeared. After that, Conrad dismissed the maid. The two went up to Gunter and confirmed the news.

"_Of course it's true." _Gunter answered.

"_I guess our plan worked." _The three turned to the great sage approaching them.

"_Your eminence, you've arrived!" _Gunter gave the sage a warm welcome.

"_You could have informed us sooner, you know." _The dark haired general said wearing the usual frown on his face.

"_I'm really sorry about that. You see, as soon as I got the news this morning, I got busy with the preparation and forgot to inform you." _The lavender haired man answered.

"_It's okay Gunter, no harm done." _Conrad said giving a warm smile.

"_Anyway, Gwendal, how did the investigation go? Did you find out who launched the attack?" _The lavender haired man asked.

Then Conrad and Gwendal looked at each, didn't know how to tell Gunter about what they've concluded.

"_I think we should go to my office first." _Gwendal said.

As they walked through the hallways, silence filled there path to the black haired general's office. Gunter was the last to get in and closed the door. Gwendal sat at his desk while Conrad sat at the couch. Gunter asked,

"_So what happened with the investigation? Who launched the attack?" _

Gwendal stayed quiet for a moment, and then he answered,

"_It was Black Rose." _

"_What? But that is impossible." _Gunter asked; he was shocked.

"_We thought so too, so we went to that cliff to search for her pendant she always wears." _Conrad answered.

"_That pendant she always treasures?" _Gunter asked again.

"_Yes, she would leave that pendant no matter what." _This time Gwendal answered.

"_But unfortunately, we didn't find it there. If she is dead and her body has decomposed, we would be able to find the pendant." _Conrad said and then he sighed in disappointment. _"But we didn't find it, which could only mean that she's still alive and seeking for revenge."_

"_But we're not sure if she's the one who did it, may be it was somebody else. Besides why would she seek revenge, she's the one who betrayed us?" _Gunter asked.

"_No one could that much damage except for her. The village was erased from the map. No one survived. And besides, we did her, horrible things, even worse than what she did with the village." _Gwendal explained, emphasizing the words, _erased, horrible, _and _worse. _

"_So what do we do now? Should we cancel the party?" _Gunter asked with a worried tone.

"_No, we won't, that would only make the people worry. We will continue the celebration. After that, we will have to place him Shin Makoku under," _Gwendal sighed and looked away, _"We will have to place Shin Makoku under Red Alert." _

Conrad and Gunter were surprised with the black haired general's decision.

"_But Gwendal, do we really have to do that?" _Conrad asked.

"_This is the only way we could keep the kingdom safe. Although, I will have to send out troops later on this evening to patrol the borders and around the castle; no matter what happens, we have to protect the maou and not let him know." _Gwendal replied.

"_But Gwendal, that's impossible!" _Conrad said; he was almost shouting.

"_I know it is, but it's for the good of the country." _Gwendal said looking away. He can't even make eye to eye contact with them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Celebration, part 1**

"_But Gwendal, that's impossible!" _Conrad said; he was almost shouting.

"_I know it is, but it's for the good of the country." _Gwendal said looking away. He can't even make eye to eye contact with them.

After that, no one dared to speak again. Silence devoured the room for a moment that silence was broken by a worker who came barging in the room.

"_Lord Gunter, I'm sorry to bother you, but there's something wrong with the fountain outside the garden."_

"_Then get it fixed! I want it fixed by tomorrow! Is that clear?" _ Gunter said like nothing happened in the room a while ago.

"_As you wish your excellence, will get it done by tonight. And Lord Gunter, we need to choose the right wall paper for the celebration, so if you will come with me,"_

"_Fine then, you may attend to your duties, I'll do it myself." _ The lavender haired man said. Then the man saluted and left.

"_So gentlemen, if you will excuse me, I will be going now." _Gunter said waving goodbye to Conrad and Gwendal.

As Gunter closed the door, Conrad asked the Gwendal,

"_So Gwendal how will secure safety at the night of the celebration?"_

"_As far as I know, Black Rose is not that low to attack us when we are unprepared. Like what I said earlier, we will guard the castle in and out. I will also send troops to every one of our villages to make sure. And also, we will make sure that only the invited citizens and close people will be allowed to enter and no one else. As for the presentation of the royal couple to the people, they will only be presented in the balcony of the castle. Wolfram and his highness will not be allowed to go out of the palace no matter what happens." _Gwendal answered.

"_I'm impressed Gwendal, you've devised a plan that quickly." _Conrad said with a warm smile on his face, although it was obvious that it was just a cover, though Gwendal bought it.

"_I'm a strategist. It's my specialty." _He replied with a confident tone of voice.

Then Conrad's smile shifted into a worried expression then asked his older brother,

"_Are you okay?"_

With that question, Gwendal stood up from his chair and went to the window and stared outside. Then he answered,

"_Of course I am. I always am and would always be." _ When he answered, his voice was, believe it or not, was full of emotions. It was sad, worried, in despair. It's like he's been suffering for a long time, and at the same time; believe it or not, he was trying to smile at his younger brother.

Then Conrad smiled back at him.

"_I know you're okay now; I know that your wounds have healed. Although, I also know that all wounds leaves a scar."_

And then again, silence devoured the room. Conrad grabbed a book in the bookcase and sat at the couch to read it, while Gwendal sat at his desk and worked on his paper works.

It was almost midnight; Yuuri woke up from a deep slumber. He was woken up by the noises created outside by the people preparing for the celebration. Everyone was so happy with the coming of the heir. They were so excited that they're doing everything to make the celebration successful. Yuuri was so happy, but yet scared. Then he thought,

'_Wow, everybody really looked happy. Men, I'm going to become a father soon. Not that I'm not a father now, it's just that this time it's my flesh and blood. This is really hard to believe.'_

Then he turned to the blond who was sleeping in the bed. He sure doesn't look like he was pregnant. His so thin and has a perfect figure.

'_Men, if I don't know Wolfram, I'd think that she really is a girl. He's too beautiful. Sometimes, I don't think I deserve him. He loves me too much.' _

Yuuri's happy face turned sad. Wolfram's been giving him too much. Wolfram's probably giving him his life. Knowing the blond; his not the kind of person who would lower his self to others, but look at him now, he is turned into a girl for God's sake. Turning into a girl is a shame to a guy's pride. And here he is now, coping up with everything, his even pregnant.

Then a sudden cracking sound woke the blond up. Then he saw Yuuri by the window, the double black doesn't seem to have noticed that he's awake.

"_Hey Yuuri, I thought your already asleep?" _The blond asked standing up and approaching Yuuri.

"_I am, a sound from outside woke me up just now." _Yuuri answered.

Then Wolfram looked outside where Yuuri was looking.

"_Their really making a big deal about this, huh?" _The blond asked.

"_Of course they are. Their having an heir after all." _

"_I still can't believe that all of this happening." _The blond said, patting his belly.

"_I'm not. After all, everything is possible." _Yuuri answered, he seemed deep in thought about something. He was looking outside, staring at the huge fountain that the workers are fixing.

"_Come on Yuuri, let's go back to sleep" _

"_Fine then," _

They both went into bed and slept holding hands.

And soon after was the day of the celebration. It was obvious that everybody in the castle worked hard for this night. The celebration hall was royal and elegant. It was the traditional formal party in Shin Makoku, plain, original but elegant in a way. Although the garden was twice as beautiful as the celebration hall. It was filled with lights. There were flowers every where, different kinds of them, of course there was a _beautiful Wolfram _in the bunch of flowers all over the garden. And of course they got the fountain fixed. It was the center piece of the garden. It was not very catching in the eyes, but it's too simple too. It was rather, romantic. The visitors and distinguished guests; let's just call them VIP's haven't arrived yet, since the party would only begin later that day. Of course we shouldn't forget about the large number of troops in and out of the castle. And here it comes; the long waited of the townsmen. The presentation of the royal couple to the townsmen.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was waiting for Wolfram outside their room to get dressed. Wolfram was helped by the maids to get dressed since his not use to wearing gowns and stuff, although his use to wearing the pink nightie he always wears. Then the door opened and revealed Wolfram wearing sky blue long gown. It was like the one lady Celli wears but it's shining with silver beads. He was wearing white gloves and white sandals. He was also wearing Lily hair clip and pearls on his neck. All in all, Wolfram looked beautiful, not that he wasn't before but his outfit brought out the beauty in him.

Yuuri's eyes widened, he knows that Wolfram is good-looking. And he knows that gowns look good at Wolfram, but he never thought that Wolfram would look this…perfect. Yup, it's true, perfect is the only word to define Wolfram. So after that, the two got ready to be presented to the public, at first, there was a loud sound of a trumpet heard all over the place. Then the royal messenger came out from the huge purple curtain hanging from top of the man sized window in the castle's balcony. Then he announced,

"_Let us welcome his excellencies, Lord Gunter Von Christ, Lord Gwendal Von Voltaire, and Lord Conrad Weller!" _

Then the messenger stepped back to the side to give way to the three. Then they came out of the curtain. Conrad was on the left, Gwendal was on the right and Gunter was on the middle; they came out with that formation. For a moment, there was silence and then Gunter stepped forward.

"_My fellow Demon Tribesmen, soldiers, citizens of Shin Makoku, rejoice for we will have an heir!" _Gunter announced. It was obvious that he was honored that he gets to say that in front of the people. Applauses followed that announcement.

"_And now I am proud to present to you, His Excellence, Lord Wolfram Von Biefelt, and His Majesty, The maou, our 27th demon king, King Yuuri Shibuya!" _ And an even louder applauses and cheers came after that.

Then came out from the curtain was Wolfram clinging to Yuuri's arms. To be honest, the people are cheering because of Yuuri's look. He was wearing a black suit, kind of like his usual attire but it was made of satin cloth. Although he has a purple shoal on wrapped around his back to his neck being held by a golden crest.

As Yuuri waved at the applauding crowd, a girl shouted,

"_King Yuuri I love you!!!!!" _Then the girl fainted.

Then Yuuri gave a nervous chuckle, and as expected,

"_You cheater!" _Wolfram yelled, letting go of Yuuri's arm.

"_Oh no, it's not what you think…I don't even know her…And besides we're in front of all the Demon tribe. Calm down." _Yuuri answered, nervously.

"_Calm down? You're cheating on me and you're telling me to calm down? We're having a child and now you're cheating on me?"_

"_I told you I don't even know her!" _

"_Stop denying it!"_

And now the applauding turned into laughing and giggling with the royal laughing stock of the kingdom, the royal arguing couple! That's when Conrad entered the scene,

"_Your majesty, Wolfram, you can argue any time you want, but not in front of the people." _The brown haired soldier said with a smile on his face.

So Wolfram started fixing there selves and acting like nothing happened. Wolfram clanged into Yuuri's arm, but tighter than before. And Yuuri started waving again.

After that presentation to the public ceremony, Wolfram and Yuuri went to their room and there they continued their argument.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, Wolfram? I don't know her. How am I supposed to cheat on you if I don't even know her, huh?" _Yuuri asked. He was almost shouting, but he was trying his best to lower his voice though.

"_Stop playing games on me! I know your cheating on me! Although, you married me, I know you're still resistant towards me! You still haven't learned to love me whole heartedly!" _Wolfram answered, he was almost ready to cry.

Then Yuuri emitted a heavy sigh. He scratched his head and then he emitted a even heavier sigh. He stepped closer to Wolfram and grabbed Wolfram's hands. He looked into Wolfram's eyes then kissed Wolfram's hands. Wolfram's eye brows twitched.

"_May be its true; I'm still resistant towards you, but I know deep inside me that I'm in love with you. It's my entire fault that this happened, I'm such a flirt. Although, you can't really put all the blame in me, I mean, you're a guy, that's why I'm still felt awkward about our marriage. And that's some thing that's hard to get use to, at least for me, but, I love you. I'm not denying that, that's why I'll never cheat on you." _Yuuri explained to Wolfram.

Wolfram doesn't really have anything to say, not that he should, although he needs to say something to Yuuri after that speech. So he sighed.

Yuuri waited for an answer eagerly while holding on to the blonde's hands like, _I don't believe you, _or _I hate you for that, _or _your lying, _but instead of that answer, Wolfram said,

"_Well if that's the case, I guess we should stop fighting about pointless things. After all, soon we will have a baby, our real baby by blood."_

Yuuri's eyes widened, he never really expected an answer like that from Wolfram. That made him happy. He gave Wolfram a smile and let go of his hands. After a few moments, Yuuri grabbed wolfram's chin with his to fingers and kissed him. Wolfram's eyes widened.

After that kiss, Yuuri quickly changed the topic and said,

"_So I guess we should rest a bit for the party tonight. I'm sure we won't be able to sleep early tonight." _

Wolfram frowned but yet was smiling to Yuuri. Then he said,

"_You're such wimp."_

Then they both went into bed and fell asleep holding hands, regardless that their still wearing their formal suits, they slept comfortably with each other.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi there! **

Ohh no!!!! I used that two words again, sorry! I don't know but I think, everytime I reply to reviews, I always begin with the words, _hi there. _And it seems really weird, isn't it! hehehe

**Anyway, I truly am very thankful to all the people who read and sent reviews. All of you inspired me to write more. It really makes me cry to think that all of you bothered to read my story and review, even though almost all of you criticized my gramar and sometimes, I even mess up typing. Keep reading my story and review people, please! For once in my life, I felt proud of my self, I did something that made people happy. **( cries)

**Just joking, i never cried even for once in my life! hehehe!**

**And to all of you who despise shounen-ai fics, well I can't really blame you. I mean, in Catolic beliefs, same sex relationship or same sex marriage is a taboo. And although were already in the 21th century, some people really stick to what they believe in. I'm that kind of person too. But, this story is made to make people happy, not to influence them of same sex relationship. I made this to entertain people and myself. If you don't want ton read it, then dont!**

SORRY ABOUT THAT LONG SPEECH!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Kyo Kara Maou but I do own this story and all it's events!**

**Well,**

**READ AND ENJOY!**

AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: The Celebration, part 2? Or the Attack?**

Then they both went into bed and fell asleep holding hands, regardless that their still wearing their formal suits, they slept comfortably with each other.

A few hours past, Wolfram and Yuuri is still in a deep slumber; what they don't know was everybody was looking for them for the party had started 2 hours ago. As usual, Gunter opened every door in the castle but no sign of the maou and Wolfram. Though, due to his frustration, Gunter forgot to check the royal chamber.

Gwendal was out in gardens searching for his benevolent king and the blond, but no luck.

Murata and Conrad on the other hand, knew exactly where to find the royal couple, but they thought that the two needed some time to rest, alone; so they didn't bother to speak up.

Meanwhile, at the royal chamber,

Yuuri heard a sound of cheering people and music, which probably woke him up. As he opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with the blond who was still sleeping like he has no care in the world. At first, he turned to see the ceiling of the chamber and noticed that it was quite dark in the room. He took a glimpse at the clock hanging on the wall, and it was passed 10 o'clock! Realizing what time it is, he shook the blond beside him to wake him up,

"_Hey Wolfram, wake up! It's passed 10, were late for the party!"_

"_What? Let me sleep would you?" _The blond answered, half asleep.

Yuuri rose from the bed and pulled Wolfram.

"_Wolfram, come on! We're late!" _

As the _we're late for the party _part registered to his mind, he quickly rose from the bed and fixed his dress. Yuuri combed his messed up hair a little bit, Wolfram fixed his hair clip and started putting his sandals on. Yuuri took pulled Wolfram by the arm out of the room to the celebration hall. On their way, they to the huge door of the hall, they saw Gunter with Gwendal; they seem to be arguing on what to do with the maou, being out of sight. The couple came running down the hall approaching the two aristocrats.

"_Sorry…we're…late…" _The maou apologized, gasping.

"_Where have you been? We've been looking for the two of you." _Gwendal asked.

"_We kind of over slept in our chamber. Sorry." _Yuuri answered.

Incase you are wondering why Wolfram is not speaking up, well he was leaning on wall, still gasping out all the running they did. Let me remind you, Wolfram is pregnant, and pregnant people are delicate. They get tired easily.

"_Well then, enough excuses, your majesty, you have to enter the hall through the red carpet, so, wait here." _Gwendal said with a usual frown on his face.

"_Are you ready, your highness, Wolfram?" _Gunter asked.

"_Yup! Were ready as always." _Yuuri answered, cheerfully.

As the door opened, it revealed to the couple a crowd of sinister-looking people from different places. All eyes were in them. Wolfram, as always, clanged to Yuuri's arms like someone would snatch the double-black from him. As they reached the special table set up just for the maou and chosen friends. At the table, sat, Gwendal beside Conrad, and Gunter at right side of the maou, Murata the great sage sat beside Gunter, Annisuna on beside Conrad and of course Wolfram on the left side of Yuuri; it 's shame that Lady Celli and Greta wasn't around to join the celebration. They we're still in their cruise trip that they don't have enough time to travel back in time for the celebration. Although Lady Celli did send her regards to his son and the maou; she also sent a letter about dropping by the palace after a few months.

Everybody enjoyed the party, that was before a sudden sound of a bomb was heard all over the celebration hall. The people started panicking. All of them stood up from their seats.

"_What happened?" _Gwendal asked to no one particular.

Then one of Gwendal's men came running from the huge door and whispered him something. Gwendal's eyes widened. Then he sent his troop out and ordered him to call for reinforcements to gather around the celebration hall and make sure nothing happens.

"_Affirmative sir!" _The troop saluted and ran out.

"_Gwendal, what's happening?" _Conrad asked.

"_A part of the castle is under attack! Send your men out to watch the surrounding of the castle." _Gwendal answered.

"_What!!!!" _Everybody asked in horror.

"_No need to worry everybody, we are safe here in the celebration hall!" _Gunter announced; trying to calm the guests down.

"_Gwendal, what part of the castle is being attacked anyway? And by whom?" _Conrad asked.

"_The guest wing." _The black haired general answered. _"Conrad, let's join the troops."_

Conrad nodded.

After that, the two left the celebration hall, leaving the, _And by whom?, _question unanswered.

While they were running down the hall to the guest wing, Conrad stopped running and asked his older brother,

"_Gwendal, do you think Black Rose do this?"_

"_No Conrad, I don't think so," _Gwendal replied with a stern voice.

Conrad released a sigh. But then, Gwendal's hands started forming fists, the black haired general lowered his head, his expressions, unseen.

"_I don't think so Conrad, I KNOW! I KNOW that Black Rose did this." _Gwendal said, emphasizing the word, _know. _His hands started to form fists and he hit the wall with his

Conrad's eyes widened.

"_My men said that a girl with black hair and red crimson eyes started an attack in the gust wing. The person was also said to be very powerful. She doesn't use any kind of weapon of sort. She uses pure magic skills, their not even sure if its esoteric skills. She just touches the things and they explode. Now who do you think did this?" _Gwendal added. It was not a question; it was to make Conrad believe that this Black Rose attacked the guest wing.

Silence filled the two after that; then a soldier came running from the scene of attack. He approached the two generals and told them,

"_Lord Gwendal, Lord Conrad, almost half of our troops are dead! There's nothing we can do against her!" _

"_Then we will send the Biefelt troops!" _Conrad replied.

"_There's no use to send them in the guest wing, sir! She's approaching the Celebration hall! That's why I'm here!" _The soldier replied.

"_WHAT?" _The two generals quickly rushed to the Celebration Hall where they heard a loud explosion sound.

Inside the Celebration Hall,

Yuuri, Wolfram, and the other guests waited inside the hall as they heard explosions getting louder every second. Yuuri can't stand this anymore.

Yuuri stood up from his seat.

"_I can't take this anymore! I'm going to take a look outside!" _He said as he rushed to the huge closed doors. Wolfram followed him and tried to stop him. The others on the other hand didn't notice Yuuri because they were trying to calm the guests down.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm to stop him.

"_Yuuri, you heard what Gwendal said! Stay in here, where it's safe!" _

"_But I can't just sit here and wait when others are getting hurt!" _Yuuri insisted on going out as he struggled from Wolfram's hold.

"_You're not thinking, aren't you? If you get hurt, people will lose hope! We don't know, exactly, what's happening in outside. Although I'm sure it's quite bad, but we have to stay here!" _

"_I'm sorry Wolfram." _Yuuri said as he pushed away Wolfram's hand.

Wolfram was spaced out for a moment until he realized that Yuuri was opening the door.

"_Wait Yuuri! If you want to die, then take me with you!" _Wolfram yelled. Although it was too late, for Yuuri was already outside and the double black didn't hear him.

So Wolfram followed Yuuri outside. As he opened the door, he saw Yuuri spaced out, outside. Actually, Yuuri was staring at destroyed walls and ashes. Dead bodies of soldiers surrounded the hall. Wolfram quickly closed the door and ran to Yuuri. He approached Yuuri and embraced him. Yuuri was still spaced out with the, shocking scenery that welcomed him outside the Celebration hall. Wolfram backed away from the embrace then he looked onto Yuuri's eyes to talk him through of going back inside the Celebration Hall. Although, Yuuri looked away.

"_Yuuri listen, you've seen what's outside. Now, let's go back in." _Too bad for Wolfram, Yuuri wasn't listening.

He could hear Yuuri murmuring, although, he can't make the words out. It got louder and louder, until Yuuri shouted,

"_Who could have done this injustice? You despicable being!"_

"_Calm down Yuuri!" _Wolfram said, worried.

Then a large explosion was heard again, not far away from them. That caught the couple's attention; they turned to look at the fiery explosion. From the fire, came out a girl with long black hair and red blood crimson eyes, staring at them with anger, hatred, and evil. Unbelievable as it is, it made Wolfram shiver, there's just something with that girl that seems very familiar. Though the girl was scary, it's like she's ready to kill anytime, actually, she looks like she is killed. She was wearing a red crimson dress that matches her red bloody crimson eyes. It was kind of elegant, but it looks she's been raped by 10 cows at same time, in the state of her dress. She was almost naked, although she was wearing a black cloak that covered some naked parts of her body.

As she came closer, Wolfram started to recognize her.

"_Lady Rosette?" _Wolfram asked in shock, or scared rather.

"_You know her, Wolfram?" _Yuuri asked. Wolfram didn't answer.

When this Lady Rosette figure was 3 meters close from them, she stopped moving; she gave an evil chuckle. A blue fire ball started forming on her right hand. She tossed it up and caught it before it fell to the ground

"_Lord Wolfram, it's been a long time since we paths last crossed like this." _The girl said, her voice was like Annisuna's but scarier, more evil; still tossing the fire up and down.

Then Yuuri asked her.

"_Who are you? What are you? Are you a mazoku? Did you do this? How do you know Wolfram?" _

Then Lady Rosette gave another evil chuckle.

"_Oh, double-black, you must me the maou. I'm sorry, your highness, I guess answer your questions then. I'm Lady Rosette Lilac. Though, I'm known here as Black Rose. I'm a mazoku; well at least I thought I was. And I did do all of this explosions, killing people is, let's just call it my hobby. And if you want to know how your husband and I met, well why don't you ask him yourself."_

Hearing the statement, _and I did do all of this explosions, killing people is, let's just call it my hobby; _Yuuri didn't act so rashly and confronted Wolfram. He looked at the blond and tried to ask him.

"_Wolfram, how did you two meet, what's your relation?" _Yuuri asked.

Wolfram doesn't seem to be listening, he still in shock with the sudden appearance of this Lady Rosette. Yuuri noticed that the blond was shivering; the blond can't even look him in the eye. Wolfram was facing down and looking at the ground with his expressions unseen.

"_Wolfram? What's the matter?" _Yuuri asked, he was starting to get worried.

And again, Black Rose gave another evil chuckle.

"_Lord Wolfram, are you scared of me? You're shivering. What a nice scene."_

"_Wolfram why are you shivering? Are you…" _Yuuri can't even say the word himself, he himself can't believe that he would ever say this to Wolfram. Then the double-black took a deep breath. _"Scared?" _

"_Yuuri,"_ Wolfram started to speak softly, but yet, sternly.

"_Yuuri, Lady Rosette, she's been dead since the war 20 years ago!" _He said calmly, trying not to shock the double-black, though he did emphasize the word _dead._

Yuuri eyes widened. He started shaking his head of disbelief. Then he turned to look at Black Rose. She was smiling, an evil smile, scary beyond all reasons.

"_Yes, King Yuuri, I'm dead. I died 20 years ago while the war was going on. Lord Wolfram made sure that I'm dead. They made sure that I'm dead. Lord Gwendal, Lord Conrad, Lord Gunter, and of course Lord Wolfram; they made sure that I died that night. Especially Lord Gwendal, he killed me himself." _She said, with hatred on her eyes like she was seeking vengeance and ready to eliminate everything in her path, though, her voice was calm and soothing, but her words were invulnerable.

"_WHAT?" _Was the only word that came out from Yuuri.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Hatred of the dead**

"_Yes, King Yuuri, I'm dead. I died 20 years ago while the war was going on. Lord Wolfram made sure that I'm dead. They made sure that I'm dead. Lord Gwendal, Lord Conrad, Lord Gunter, and of course Lord Wolfram; they made sure that I died that night. Especially Lord Gwendal, he killed me himself." _She said with hatred on her eyes like she was seeking vengeance, though, her voice was calm and soothing, but her words were invulnerable.

"_WHAT?" _ Was the only that came out of Yuuri.

"_Oh, I'm sorry your majesty, did I surprise you, because I came back from the dead? Or because you never thought that the people you trusted with your life, are called blooded killers-;" Yuuri_ cut her off with a,

"_No! That's not true! They could never do that!" _He shouted, but then his voice faded as he said, _"They couldn't, could they?" _His determination was wiped out by the doubt that was devouring him.

Then the double-black turned to Wolfram who was also looking at him with teary eyes. Then the blond looked away and confessed.

"_I'm sorry Yuuri. We did it for the country. We had ho choice. We had to resort to…drastic methods." _ The blond said with a emotionless voice and blank expression on his face as he was staring at the bright blue moon.

"_Drastic Methods?" _She asked. _"Drastic Methods?" _She asked again, but more loudly this time.

And now she started laughing. It was an evil laugh, scary; it sends chills down to your spine.

"_I've served the demon tribe for all my life. I gave them everything. My body, my mind, my heart, and my soul, everything I am. But what did they do to me? They betrayed me! They betrayed me! And I can't just leave them partying without me, can I? And you know what? I'm going to start with Lord Wolfram. So now king Yuuri, you better back off, because I don't really intend to hurt you, your highness."_

Then she started walking closer to the couple, a fire ball started to form on her hands.

Instead of backing off, Yuuri embraced Wolfram who was pushing him away and telling him to go back to the Celebration hall.

"_Yuuri! Just go back in! You'll just get hurt!"_

Now she was inches away and the fire ball was as big as a one of the forbidden boxes. She was smiling, it was scary. The looks on her face was beyond anything Yuuri have ever seen.

"_And oh, Lord Wolfram, I think pregnant look is a good look for you. It's too bad, you won't see you're self in it." _Black Rose said.

She was ready to throw the fire ball on them.

"_And by the way king Yuuri, incase you still want to live, then you can back off. No worries, Lord Wolfram won't feel the pain. He'd be dead before he could." _She said.

"_No! I won't let you! You can't hurt him! Or our child!" _Yuuri said.

"_Well, if you want to die too, then it's no problem to me. Ready? 1…2…3… bye!" _She said as she threw the gigantic fire fall to the two.

The fire ball was huge. There's no way they can survive if it hit's them, but there's no time. When the fire ball was inches away, Yuuri held out his hand to somehow stop the fire ball.

Then, instead of the sound of the explosion, a loud sound of collision was heard. Smoke filled the whole area. Black Rose was confused; she can't see what happened.

A few seconds after, the smoke faded. And it revealed a huge barrier around Wolfram and Yuuri. It was made out of water. The huge fire ball that Black Rose fired was colliding with barrier, trying to get in.

"_What is this? What's happening? This can't be!" _Black Rose threw a tantrum, almost panicking.

And because of that she didn't notice the fire ball back firing. It hit her.

Yuuri opened his eyes. He sighed of relief. Hurray! Their alive! Then Yuuri stood up. He looked around for Black Rose, but he didn't. Short after that, he helped Wolfram stand up. And then he asked the blond,

"_Is she gone? Has she come back to the dead?" _

"_I'll be back for you Wolfram..." _A voice said; it was Black Rose. The two looked around, but didn't see anybody close.

"_And for you too King Yuuri…" _The voice said. Then she emitted an evil laugh as it faded away.

The couple looked at each other. They both have those scared looks on their eyes.

Then they heard footsteps approaching them. It was Conrad and Gwendal.

"_Wolfram, your highness, what happened? Why are you out here? It's dangerous." _Conrad asked.

"_We know that. The wimp here insisted on going out here." _Wolfram answered.

"_How's the Celebration hall? How are all the guests?" _Gwendal asked.

"_Their all safe; except for us." _Wolfram answered.

"_What do you mean?" _Conrad asked back.

"_That psycho Black Rose tried to kill us; what's the deal with her anyway? Explain to me everything." _Yuuri demanded.

"_Black Rose? You mean she's here? What happened?" _Gwendal asked, and for the first time he seems to be worried, nervous, and somehow scared.

"_She attacked us. But I managed to make a water barrier to shield the two of us and throw her back her huge fire ball." _Yuuri answered.

"_And now, where is she?" _Conrad asked.

"_She just disappeared in thin air. But she said she'll be back." _This time Wolfram answered.

"_Well then, we should relocate all the guests in the Voltaire castle. Come on, we don't have too much time." _Gwendal said.

"_Wait a minute! You haven't explained to me about that Black Rose person!" _Yuuri said grabbing Gwendal's shoulders.

Gwendal grabbed Yuuri's hands and pulled it away.

"_We'll explain it later. We have to evacuate the guests now. The Celebration Hall might collapse." _Gwendal said.

They evacuated all the guests to Castle Voltaire while the royal couple was permitted to stay to the temple of the great one until all the guests are have left Castle Voltaire, that's when Yuuri and Wolfram will stay until Blood Pledged Castle is restored to its former glory.

Troops were assigned to patrol every now and then, inside and out of Blood Pledged Castle. Though, lucky for them, Black Rose hasn't appeared for a while. The only reason they can think of was that, she was severely injured after that maneuver from Yuuri. She's unbeatable as they say, but I guess, Yuuri is much, much unbeatable than she'll ever be. Although, no matter how much Yuuri tried, he had never ever used that maneuver again. That water barrier uses too much power, which Yuuri can't control yet. Perhaps, it only came out because of his strong urge to protect his soon to be complete family.

For now, the royal couples is having a little walk at the garden of the temple of the great one for a little walk, or let's just call it a time of alone-ness.

"_Hey wimp, what's up?" _Wolfram asked.

"_Oh nothing really, it's just," _Yuuri took a sigh. _"It's been 2 days since the attack, and you still haven't told me about Black Rose. What's the deal with her anyway?" _Yuuri asked.

"_It's better if Gwendal will this instead of me." _Wolfram answered.

"_What do you mean? Why does it have to be Gwendal? Can't you tell me?" _Yuuri asked again.

"_Trust me Yuuri, its better if Gwendal tell you the story." _Wolfram answered, assuring Yuuri.

Yuuri just sighed; he knew he wouldn't get an answer from Wolfram.

For a moment, silence filled the two. But then Wolfram dared to break that silence.

"_Hey Yuuri, can I take you somewhere?" _Wolfram asked.

"_Take me where?" _Yuuri asked back.

"_You'll know when we get there. I'm sure you're going to love it." _Wolfram answered, and then he smiled at Yuuri. It was a weak and fake smile, and with Yuuri being clouded over by the Black Rose issue, didn't notice it. He just smiled back.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him to a….


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: "Just For My Yuuri"**

"_Hey Yuuri, can I take you somewhere?" _Wolfram asked.

"_Take me where?" _Yuuri asked back.

"_You'll know when we get there. I'm sure you're going to love it." _Wolfram answered, and then he smiled at Yuuri. It was a weak and fake smile, and with Yuuri being clouded over by the Black Rose issue, didn't notice it. He just smiled back.

Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's arm and pulled him near one of the fountains in the temple.

"_Hey Wolfram, why are we here?" _Yuuri asked.

Wolfram responded with a sigh. Then he turned to face Yuuri. He had that cute, stubborn, sad look on his face; Yuuri wondered why.

"_Hey Wolf, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" _The maou asked.

Wolfram responded with a sigh again. He can't even look at Yuuri in the eye. Then suddenly felt this sudden urge to embrace him for the last time, so he did. He hugged Yuuri ever so tightly, Yuuri hugged him back. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Yuuri asked Wolfram again.

"_So Wolf, tell me what's wrong." _Yuuri sounded like someone who wasn't worried at all. He sounded so natural, but yet serious. His voice was so warm, like he was ready to listen to what Wolfram has to say.

And again, Wolfram didn't say anything. He just sighed, and then he grabbed hold at Yuuri's shoulders so tight, that Yuuri tended to struggle, the maou tried not to, though. Wolfram looked down, facing the ground while saying,

"_I'd do anything, just to keep you safe Yuuri."_

"_What do you mean?" _Yuuri asked back. His brows cocked at the thought that's coming to his mind. _"Wolfram, did you bring me here, because…" _Yuuri asked again with a stern voice.

Then Wolfram's grip got harder. Though he stayed calm when he said,

"_Anything, just for my Yuuri." _

Then he pushed Yuuri into the fountain. Before Yuuri could stand up, a whirlpool started to form at the center of the fountain.

As Yuuri got sucked into the whirlpool he yelled at Wolfram,

"_Why Wolfram? Why?" _

Wolfram watched Yuuri get sucked into the whirlpool with pain on his heart but that pain was never shown in his face.

After that he walked away from the fountain and looked for Ulrike. He found Ulrike near another fountain inside the temple.

"_So Ulrike, has he arrived safely on his own world?" _Wolfram asked.

"_Yes. His arrived safely in the other world." _Ulrike answered.

Then the blonde sighed. _"Good." _He said.

They became silent for a moment. Then Ulrike asked.

"_Lord Wolfram, if it's not too much to ask, why did you ask me to send King Yuuri to the other world? I mean, why not come with him?"_

"_You know why, it's because he's safer there. And as for the 'why not come with him' question, it's because, I'm needed here. If I go to, people think that their King is abandoning them. If I stay here, at least, they can be sure that we won't leave them. And besides, I can handle myself." _Wolfram answered.

"_May I remind you, Lord Wolfram, you're not protecting yourself alone, you have a child to protect." _Ulrike answered back.

Wolfram's eyebrows cocked. Then he replied,

"_I said I can handle myself, and that includes my child." _Then he walked away.

Meanwhile, Yuuri found himself lying on his bathtub.

"_Why Wolfram? Why?" _He asked to himself.

Then his mother came knocking on the door.

"_Yuu-chan, your towels are here!" _She said.

"_I'll be right there, mom!" _He answered cheerfully, but yet, you can feel the tension in his voice.

"_Okay then, I'll just leave them out here, dear!" _Her mom said, leaving placing the towels at Yuuri's bed.

"_I have to find a way to get back there, no matter how! May be I should go to Murata! Yup! I should go to him!" _Yuuri told himself.

"_But wait a minute, his-, I think his still in Shin Makoku right now…" _He slapped his forehead and released a defeated sigh.

"_May be I should ask Shori for help, yup! Shori! But wait, if I tell Shori about the Black Rose issue, may be he won't allow me to go back. Oh no, what to do? Oh, I don't care if he allows me or not, I'm gonna get back there as soon as possible!" _

After he had put his clothes on, he went to Shori's room. Before he entered the room, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. Nobody answered. He knocked again, and for the second time, nobody answered, so Yuuri decided to peep inside.

As he took a peak in his older brother's bedroom, he saw Shori playing with the computer.

Yuuri, again, took a deep breath, but before he could even talk, Shori yelled while clicking on the mouse, _"No, Yuuri!"_

"_But I haven't-"Yuuri_ was cut off by Shori.

"_Whatever it is you need, the answer is No!" _Shori answered not looking at Yuuri but on the computer screen.

"_But I need you to-"Yuuri_ tried to reason out to his brother.

"_Whatever it is, I don't care! I'm busy, may be tomorrow" _Shori answered.

Yuuri cocked an eye brow out of annoyance. He stumped to his brother's computer desk, knelt down and looked for the electric plug. As he spotted the plug, he pulled it out. The computer circuit snapped off before Shori can kill the game master.

Shori frowned and stood up from his chair.

"_I was about to kill face the game master! I was about to kill him, why did you pull the plug? It took me months to reach that game level, why did you have to be so rude and K.J. (kill joy)?" _Shori asked irritably.

"_I'm sorry Shori, but I really need your help. Please transport me back to Shin Makoku right now." _He pleaded; actually, it's more of a command than a request.

"_Absolutely not!" _Shori answered.

"_But really need to go back there right now! It's urgent!" _Yuuri reasoned out.

"_Looks like they forced you to go back, didn't they?" _His older brother asked with a smirk on his face.

"_Well the? They always do." _Now Yuuri is starting to get irritated. It's not really Yuuri's nature to loose his patience. But hence, you know what they say; pressure can make the most patient person, impatient.

"_Let me guess, something really bad is happening, so they sent you back here to keep you safe." _Shori guessed, though he was sure of it.

"_Sort of? So transport me now!" _Yuuri answered, now you can see the eagerness in his face.

"_Why should I? Mom will just get mad if I sent you to danger. And that's why they sent you here in the first place to keep you safe, so stay safe. And besides, I don't even have the power to transport you there. The only one who has the ability is the Great Sage and Ulrike. So in other words, you're stuck here." _Shori pinned out.

"_But," _

"_BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, no more buts, Yuuri."_

Yuuri emitted a sigh and walked away from his brother's room.

"_And you disturbed me for nothing. Now I have to start that game all over again." _Shori murmured to himself and sighed.

But then on the back of his mind, Shori really worried about his brother and he really wanted to help him, but there's just nothing he can do about it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Away**

Yuuri emitted a sigh and walked away from his brother's room.

"_And you disturbed me for nothing. Now I have to start that game all over again." _Shori muttered to himself and sighed.

But then, on the back of his mind, Shori really worried about his brother and he really wanted to help him, but there's just nothing he can do about it.

Yuuri walked to his room, and threw himself in his bed. Then he gave another sigh.

As he stared to the ceiling, he thought,

'_What am I going to do now? I'm here on Earth, safe from any harm, while then others are at the other world, in grave danger. Thanks to Wolfram.' _He thanked, sarcastically.

"_I'm such a wimp!" _He said to himself. Then he chuckled.

Then he drifted into thinking again,

'_I really feel bad about leaving them behind, not that I intended to but, I just feel bad. I'm really worried about them, about Greta, Conrad, Gunter, Gwendal, Lady Celli, Wolfram, and my, my, my soon to be born baby. My own child by blood; I still can't believe that I will be a father, and soon. Not that I don't love Greta or anything like that, it's just, this one is different. This is our real child, Wolfram and mine, our own flesh and blood.' _Chills started running down his spine. _'Whoa…that felt weird; Wolfram and mine, our child. Men, it feels kind of…awkward. And to think were both guys, having our own child is so…so? I wonder how mom will react if she finds out about this. Oh gods…'_

The black haired maou drifted to sleep right after that.

It's been 2 weeks on Earth since Yuuri got transported back, while it's been 6 months in Shin Makoku. The Blood Pledged Castle has been rebuilt to its former glory and a week ago; all the castle's inhabitants had relocated back to the Castle. And as expected, Wolfram's pregnant belly has gotten bigger. Now you can see the bulge the baby is making in his tummy. Recently, he's been having mood swings, really bad mood swings. Sometimes, he even doesn't eat breakfast anymore; he just sleeps, sleeps, and sleeps. When the maids force him to eat, he loses his temper and argues with them. There's also this instance that a new maid hit him in the face because the new maid lost her temper too. And the next thing you know, the maid got fired and was sentenced to exile by Gwendal. Fortunately for every body, there are times when Wolfram would be too nice with everybody. That would be when Lady Celli and Greta would write letters and send packages from their cruise trip. Although, Wolfram cheers up when he reads the letters, he would get moody again when he opens the packages Lady Celli would send; sun dresses, maternity clothes, infant clothes, things for the coming baby, toys and stuffs. The thing was, Wolfram would still wear the maternity clothes. That's when Gwendal would frown even more….though lucky for them, Black Rose haven't made an attack since the last time.

Meanwhile, Wolfram is in Gwendal's office, reading some books. He would always choose to stay there for some reasons; he would always remember Yuuri whenever he goes there. There's always been silence that devoured the newly-reconstructed Blood pledged Castle since it was rebuilt. May it's because Yuuri wasn't there to lighten up things, including Wolfram.

"_So, how long are you planning to keep him there? What's your deal with Ulrike and the Great sage?" _Gwendal asked Wolfram who currently reading a book.

The blond closed the book he was reading and answered.

"_Before I give birth, they'll summon Yuuri back here." _He shrugged, and then cocked an eye brow.

Gwendal cocked an eye brow; actually it's more of a frown. And then he went back to his paper works.

A few hours that day, Wolfram had a little stroll in the garden. As he took a step down the walk, he thought about his times with Yuuri _his_ wimpy husband. But then, another thought stroked his mind. Yuuri will never be _his._

'_No matter what I do, Yuuri will never be mine, alone. Yuuri is the maou, he belongs to the people of the Demon tribe. He belongs to everyone; he belongs to Earth, to his family. And after I give birth, he'll belong to our child, he will love our child more than anybody else. I know he told me he loved me enough to marry me, but is that enough for the both of us to raise a child together?' _He thought as he massaged his pregnant belly.

He smiled a little, but then a frown curved into his lips when he sensed something was wrong. Actually, he _smelled _something was wrong. The scent of red roses filled the air which was not right because there were _no _roses planted in that part of the garden, roses were planted at the other side of Blood Pledged Castle, so it would be impossible to smell roses. And besides, that part of Blood Pledged Castle was under renovation just a week ago, it should be the smell of new paint that is filling the air, not roses. Wolfram shivered as a cold breeze blew and the trees danced and red rose petals filled the place as somebody in a black hood revealed herself out from behind a tree.

"_Being pregnant is a good look for you." _ The familiar cold voice said.

Upon hearing the voice, Wolfram pulled a step back.

"_Scared?" _The voice asked.

"_Of course not, why should I be scared of the dead, Black Rose?" _He answered with that cute, stubborn look on his face that seems to be saying the opposite.

"_Good. You shouldn't be scared just yet; I won't start the party until my guests are complete. I'll wait for your king." _She said, and then gave the blond a smirk.

"_Why are you here?" _Wolfram asked demandingly.

"_Is there something wrong with visiting an old friend, my pretty boy?" _She asked.

"_Lady Rosette Lilac, you have done a great crime against the demon tribe and for that you were sentenced to exile, but yet you still came back. You deserved punishment. So you can't keep a grudge on us, for killing you. We are just protecting our people, the people you once offered your life to." _ Wolfram reasoned out.

Black Rose avoided eye contact with Wolfram, so she looked down to the ground. She then replied,

"_I never deserved that kind of punishment, Wolfram. Like you said, I once offered my life to the Demon Tribe, I would have accepted the fact that I was sentenced to death but, you didn't only kill me. You did worse than that, you killed innocent people; you killed my family. Well, that's life, people will die, we all will someday; what hurts the most was you're the one who did it. It wouldn't have ended up like this if somebody else did this, but no. And well, we can't really do anything about it now…" _She answered; it was obvious that she was trying her best to keep her composure, to keep all her emotions intact. Wolfram noticed that.

"_I know about what happened with you and my…is that why your so in rage with this?" _Wolfram asked.

"_No!" _Black Rose depended; she lied.

"_Lady Rosette, stop this!" _was all Wolfram could say.

"_Fine then, I'll stop this… for now. But tell his majesty that I'll be back. And when you give birth, I'll pay you and your heir a little visit…" _She released a loud evil laugh that all of Shin Makoku heard. Then she disappeared into thin air.

With that, Wolfram was left…scared, not for himself but for Yuuri. After a while, soldiers came running down to him.

"_Sir, what happened?" _One of them asked Wolfram.

"_Black Rose made an appearance." _Wolfram answered, though he was still staring to where Black Rose disappeared to.

All the soldiers shivered in Wolfram's answer. Many of the troops died when Black Rose made an attack 6 months ago. After a few minutes Conrad came running down to them.

"_One of the soldiers told me that Black Rose was here a while ago. Is it true?" _Conrad asked; it was obvious that he was worried.

"_Yup! It's true. She was here a while ago, but she didn't do anything. She just warned me." _Wolfram answered; Conrad cocked his eye brows with that.

"_What did she warn you about?" _Conrad asked.

"_She told me... she'd pay us a visit once the baby arrives." _Wolfram answered.

"_Well, at least you're safe." _Conrad said switching his frown with a smile. Wolfram got irritated by that; the only response he gave is,

"_Hn."_

The blond crossed his arms and walked away.

Meanwhile, on Earth, Yuuri had been having a little, let's just call it boring time. All he does was go to go to school, do his homework, eat, and sleep; that's everyday for a month; though it seems longer than that for Yuuri.

"_I'm bored…" _Yuuri said to no one in particular.

"_It's been a month and yet they haven't summoned me yet…" _Yuuri sighed.

"_It's Saturday night; mom and dad are out for a little dinner. Shori, as always, is at his room playing that stupid computer game that he's never beat even once. What about the great 27__th__ demon king, Yuuri Shibuya? He's lying on the couch doing nothing but talk to himself." _He sighed heavier and turned off the TV.

Suddenly, he heard a knock from the door. He turned his head to look at clock that says, 9:00 pm.

"_Huh? Their back this early, normally, mom and dad will be back in the crack of dawn?" _He asked himself, then stood up and headed for the door.

As he opened the door, Murata burst in carrying a huge aquarium.

"_Murata? When did you arrive? And why are you carrying an aquarium?" _Yuuri asked, stunned.

"_I just thought that the fountain in the castle could use some fishes." _Murata answered.

"_You mean?" _Yuuri asked, excitedly.

"_Yup! Were going back!" _Murata answered cheerfully

As the great sage put down the aquarium, a whirlpool started to form in the water and the fishes danced around in it.

Yuuri's eyes widened in fear, being transported back in Shin Makoku in an aquarium was not really his idea of a comfortable traveling. And without warning, the great sage pushed Yuuri into the aquarium. Then he jumped in himself.

When he regained his consciousness, Yuuri found himself soaked in the fountain, in Blood Pledged Castle.


	19. Chapter 19

**So okay I messed up posting chapter 20 instead of chapter 19…sorry about that!**

**Hi there! It's been a long time since I last updated so I apologize for that. **

**And by the way, from now on, the rest of the chapters will be longer than usual, so, well, that's that! I hope you enjoy reading it, and please review!!! Review! Review! Luv U All!**

**Sorry it took a while….**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The future of Shin Makoku rests in your hands**

Yuuri's eyes widened with both anticipation and…nervousness, being transported back in Shin Makoku in through an aquarium was not really his idea of a comfortable traveling. And without warning, the great sage pushed Yuuri into the aquarium. Then he jumped in himself.

When he regained his consciousness, Yuuri found himself soaked in the fountain, in Blood Pledged Castle.

And the funny thing was, the fishes in the aquarium got transported too.

"_Welcome back, your majesty, your eminence." _Greeted Conrad who was offering him a hand; Yuuri smiled back.

As Conrad helped him out of the mountain and here came Gunter who was handing him a towel.

"_Dry your self, highness." _Gunter said. Then he handed the Great sage a towel.

"_Thanks, Gunter." _He replied.

Yuuri turned his head to look around; he seems to be looking for somebody. At a near tree, was the person he was looking for. Wolfram, who was wearing a maternity dress; he also noticed that Wolfram's tummy has gotten bigger, way bigger.

"_Hey Wolfram, you've gotten bigger!" _Yuuri joked.

"_I don't care!" _Wolfram snapped while crossing his arms over his chests, I mean breasts.

He turned his back to everybody to hide the smile that's curved into his lips. Then he walked away.

"_Conrad, how long have I been gone?" _Yuuri asked.

"_It's been nine months here, your majesty." _Conrad replied with his usual warm smile.

"_What? Nine months? You mean Wolfram's giving birth any day now?" _Yuuri asked back, surprised with Conrad's reply.

"_Yes, your majesty." _Conrad replied with amusement. Although, he expected Yuuri to be excited, but not this excited that he didn't notice that one of the fishes was struggling to breath on his head.

Since it was night time when they got transported, after Yuuri dried up, they all went to their respective chambers and settled in for the night. And as usual, Wolfram slept in the same bed as Yuuri.

The room was quite colder than usual and Wolfram is, as usual, is wearing his pink nightgown. Silence had devoured the room. No one dared to break it until they were both lying in the bed.

"_Hey Wolfram, how have you been?" _was all Yuuri could ask.

"_I'm fine." _The blond replied as he embraced himself, it was too cold, even with their blanket on them.

"_Are you cold? Move closer to me." _Yuuri suggested. And Wolfram did as Yuuri said. The black haired maou and soon-to-be father opened his arms as Wolfram cuddled closer to him. And with the heat of each other's body comforting the two of them, they both fell asleep.

Dawn broke, and all of Blood Pledged Castle has woken up. Yuuri had done his morning routine and now attending breakfast.

Before they started eating, Yuuri noticed an empty seat right beside him.

"_Hey, where's Wolfram? Isn't he going to take breakfast? That's not a very wise thing to do. Where is he?" _Yuuri asked.

"_Well, his been in a very bad mood lately, so the maids just bring him breakfast in bed." _Conrad replied.

"_Is it because I'm not here?" _Yuuri assumed, wearing a pout on his cute, innocent face.

"_Of course not, highness… Its not your fault, Wolfram sent you back to Earth by his own accord without telling us." _Gunter tried to comfort his king but too bad for him, Yuuri felt worse.

"_Cheer up, Yuuri. Everything's going to be fine." _Conrad said with a smile on his face. It made Yuuri's put disappear, but his not really smiling though.

Then they started eating.

While they're in the middle of their meal, a certain blond prince walked in the dining area. Everybody stopped eating.

"_Starting breakfast without me? That's so rude." _Wolfram commented.

"_Wolfram? I thought you're-"Yuuri_ asked surprised.

"_You thought I'm what?" _Wolfram asked snobbishly, like nothing had happened these last few months. Wolfram eyed Yuuri.

Somehow, an eye contact; the two didn't need to say anything. They already understood each other in a way.

"_Nothing." _Yuuri answered with a smile on his face and his depression seemed to have faded away.

As Wolfram sat on his chair, everybody started eating again.

They all attended to their usual duties, except for Wolfram of course.

As Wolfram got out of the dining area, Yuuri tried to catch up to him.

"_Hey Wolf," _

"_What?" _Wolfram asked back irritably.

"_I just…thought…that…I…we…should…spend time together!" _Yuuri tried his best to tell Wolfram that he wants to be with him for the rest of the day. His words just keeps stocking down his throat.

"_Don't you have papers to sign?" _Wolfram asked with a flip of his blond hair and a cock from his cute eye brows.

Then Yuuri thought for a minute and realized that it's true. He has dozens of paper works to sign. The young king sighed heavily.

"_Perhaps, a one day break wouldn't hurt, would it?" _asked Gwendal who followed them out.

"_Really? Would you?" _Yuuri stared to Gwendal with his puppy dog eyes. That jus made Gwendal frown even more. A day alone with Wolfram, plus a day without paperwork, things just get better by the second.

"_But, tomorrow would be a full-load." _was his answer. Then he walked away leaving the couple alone.

"_So, what do you want to do?" _Wolfram caught Yuuri off guard with that question.

"_Huh?"_

"_I thought you said 'you wanted to spend time with me'?" _

"_Oh, let's see…uhm…why don't we have a little walk?" _Yuuri suggested.

"_A walk? Is that all? I can walk by myself." _Wolfram replied.

"_Not just a walk. A….A….walk." _Yuuri desperately tried to say some thing that he doesn't even know what.

"_Fine then," _Wolfram agreed.

They went for a walk to the garden which is really boring because every single time Yuuri wants to spend time with Wolfram, he always asks him for a walk or a ride in some kind of park or grassy place, except for the beach fest, of course.

"_Hey wimp, is there anything you want to say?" _Wolfram asked impatiently, after all, they've been walking in the garden for hours and not a word was said from either party.

"_Why?" _Yuuri asked.

"_We've been walking around the palace gardens for hours and I'm getting bored."_

Yuuri gave Wolfram a chuckle as a reply. Wolfram just flashed him a hint of annoyance.

"_There's really nothing to say. I mean…you could give birth any day now. And after you give birth, we won't have time for each other anymore, we will spend days with our child for the rest of our lives…that would be quite hard. And we won't be able to step back from that life anymore, so I just thought that…well…" _lack of words, that's Yuuri's ultimate weakness…

Wolfram flashed him a look of anxiety and annoyance at the same time.

"_We should at least… spend a day together." _Yuuri said with his goofy smile.

"_So what do you want to do?" _Wolfram asked.

"_Well, let's see… Why don't we walk around The Blood Pledged Castle? I mean, I've been leaving here for a while now and yet I haven't seen all of it. I haven't even been in some rooms here. I don't even know where Conrad's room is. So why don't we do it? You could be my tour guide." _Yuuri suggested.

"_Tour guide, huh?" _Wolfram eyed Yuuri.

"_Well, if you don't want to be called a tour guide, let's just call you…The castle intelligence!" _

"_Whatever. Just be careful, you don't want to bump into something while walking around here. Well, I won't really blame you if you do because you're such a wimp." _Wolfram crossed his arms above his chest, I mean breasts.

"_Hey!" _Yuuri flashed Wolfram a frown for a second. Then it faded away instantly. Yuuri smiled again.

They then started walking around Blood Pledged Castle from top to bottom. Wolfram took him to Gunter's, Conrad's, Gwendal's, everybody's room. He taught him where the kitchen is. Then finally they arrived at the second to the last room in the hallway.

"_Now, at last this is the 'last' room. This is the maid's quarters. The maids are not here right now co'z they have loads of work to do so there's no sense in going in." _Wolfram explained.

"_Fine then, let's go to the last room over there." _Yuuri pointed the last room in the hall.

Cold sweat started to stroke Wolfram's face.

"_That room is one of Gwendal's-"Wolfram_ desperately tried to answer but Yuuri cut him off.

"_Gwendal's what? We've already seen Gwendal's room and office. What's this?" _He asked.

"_Well that's one of Gwendal's…stock room. That's where he stocks some of his old paper works." _Wolfram lied.

"_Then, let's take a look at it!" _Yuuri said as he was about to twist the door knob. It was quite an odd room. The door has weird marking on it unlike the other rooms. It has this carving of a _rose _beside the door knob.

Wolfram bit his lower lip with anticipation and yet there was fear in his face. Then as Yuuri twisted the door knob,

_TSUK, TSUK…_

"_It's locked…" _Yuuri said in disappointment, and then he gave Wolfram a frown.

On the other hand, Wolfram released a sigh and relief started to devour him.

Then suddenly, a smile started to on Yuuri's face.

"_I really hope it wouldn't come to this, but I guess we could always use drastic measures. No one would mind, I'm there king…" _Yuuri said as he took out a little needle from his back pocket.

A smirk escaped from the young king's lips.

Cold sweat started to form on Wolfram's skin. He was nervous, of what?

"_Uhm…Yuuri, Gwendal doesn't like his things being touched by others…so…" _Wolfram said nervously.

"_Yah, you're right, may be some other time." _Yuuri said with a slight frown.

Wolfram sighed.

"_So, what do we know?" _asked Yuuri.

"_Why are you asking me? You're the one who wants to do things with me. You decide." _said Wolfram.

Yuuri thought for a second, but then a different thought entered his mind.

"_So Wolfram, anyway, aren't you going to tell me, what's up with that Black Rose person?" _asked Yuuri.

In respond, Wolfram said angrily all of a sudden, _"I told you, didn't I, ask Gwendal."_

"_Wait Wolf; don't get mad, I just want to know. This is about my kingdom's safety after all and besides, Gwendal will never tell me that. I just know it!!!" _Yuuri insisted.

"_But Yuuri, if I tell you about it, Gwendal would just get mad. And besides, you don't have to know about-"_Wolfram felt a sudden pain oozing from his pregnant belly.

"_What's wrong Wolf?" _Yuuri asked worriedly.

"_I think its time Yuuri!" _replied Wolfram.

"_Time for what?" _Now Yuuri is panicking.

"_The baby is coming out!" _

"_Okay…WHATTT!!!!! But that's not possible!"_

"_What do you mean not possible?"_

"_Wait here, I'll get help!" _Yuuri said leaving Wolfram.

"_Wait, don't leave me here!" _Then Yuuri turned back. He then carried Wolfram (bridal style)…

It been a few hours and dawn is almost breaking, but it's still dark though. Gunter, Gwendal, Conrad and Yuuri waited patiently for the birth of the heir.

When I said patiently, I was referring to Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad…

"_What's taking them so long?" _asked Yuuri, frustrated, while around in circles.

"_Calm down, your majesty." _Conrad said.

"_But there- May be I should barge in?" _Yuuri said.

"_That's not very advisable, King Yuuri. Gisela would just get mad if you barge in. And besides, it's worth waiting for." _Gwendal said.

"_Of course it's worth waiting for! It's just-…I'm just-…" _Yuuri sighed.

And then out of the darkness, a loud cry of a new born baby enlightened the hearts of the occupants of Blood Pledged Castle. The heir to the thrown is born!

As they heard the cry of the baby, Yuuri hurriedly barged in. As he opened the door, Gisela welcomed him in with a smile. She was now carrying the baby.

She then stood up and handed Yuuri the little angel.

"_It's a HE, your majesty." _Gisela said.

As the baby Yuuri held his son in his son, he felt this happiness. He doesn't know what to do. Should he cry, or should he rejoice. Happiness started to overwhelm him. No one can wear off Yuuri's smile. He was too happy. All he could do is…smile.

'_I'm actually, carrying him in my arms. My son, my son by blood. He is so beautiful, like Wolfram.' _He thought.

Yuuri then went closer to the window and opened it. The sun is almost up and its rays caressed the baby's cheeks.

"_Welcome to Shin Makoku, my little angel. May you grow up strong and kind-hearted. My little angel, __**the future of Shin Makoku rests in your hands.**__" _Yuuri said as he caressed the face of his little angel.

Hours later, all of Shin Makoku rejoiced, for the heir to the thrown is born. Every one was rather, excited about the celebration that was going to be held the day after tomorrow for the coming of the heir. Gwendal also mailed Lady Celli about it so she could bring Greta to see her new born baby brother.

On the other hand, Gunter sent invitations to the ten aristocrats, neighboring countries and friends for the celebration.

As soon the great sage found out about the birth of the heir, he then rushed to Blood Pledged Castle.

"_Hey there, Shibuya! How do you feel?" _The great sage asked.

"_Oh hi there Murata, I feel great! I can't even wear of this smile in my face. I feel wonderful!" _Yuuri replied as he danced around the hallway around some mad teenager.

"_So how's Wolfram?" _Murata asked.

"_His fine; his resting." _The double black answered.

"_So where's your baby? Does he look like you?" _

"_Sadly, no. He looks a lot like Wolfram. And when I say he looks like Wolfram, I mean he doesn't even look like me or he has no…Yuuri-ness. When I look like him, it feels like his not my son but when I hold him, I can feel it. May be it's a thing they call, father's intuition." _Yuuri said, frowning.

"_Oh come on, brighten up Shibuya. Let me see him."_

"_Fine."_

They then went to the room where Wolfram was past asleep. Conrad was watching him. And beside Wolfram's bed was the baby's crib. Murata bit his lip of anticipation as he went closer to the crib. He then took a look,

"_Hey Shibuya, are you sure this is your sure this one's your son?" _Murata laughed hardly.

"_I told you, didn't I? He doesn't look like me." _He said sadly.

Well, Yuuri has the right to be sad, who wouldn't? The baby looked a lot like Wolfram. Even though it's only been a few hours, the baby had bits of blond hair, and as for the baby's eyes, they're blue! He doesn't even know where the baby got his eyes. _'May be from Gwendal' _he thought. But, Come on! The baby got Gwendal's eyes and not his!

With Murata's laugh, the baby was woke up and started to cry.

"_Oh come on Murata! You woke him up. It took us hours to put him to sleep while Wolfram was asleep." _Yuuri complained.

The great Sage then handed Yuuri the baby. And then the baby stopped crying.

"_That does it." _Murata said, satisfied.

"_I'm surprised Wolfram hasn't woken up from all this commotion." _Conrad spoke up.

"_Me either." _Yuuri seconded.

"_Hey Shibuya, aren't you holding a celebration for the birth of your son? What are your plans?" _The great Sage asked.

"_We haven't really thought of it that much." _Yuuri replied, cradling the baby.

"_Why don't we find Gunter so that we can plan it up?" _Murata suggested.

"_That's a good idea." _Yuuri agreed. He then placed the baby back to the crib.

"_Don't worry highness; I'll watch the two of them." _Conrad said.

"_Thanks Conrad, and it's 'Yuuri'." _Yuuri replied. The two went out of the room to look for his advisor.

As they walked around the castle grounds, they found Gunter in the same celebration hall that Black Rose attacked. It was like nothing had happened in the state of the place. It was as beautiful as before. As they opened the huge doors, they saw maids running around putting flowers everywhere and other designs and stuffs.

"_Gunter!"_

"_Highness! Great Sage! What brings you here?" _Gunter asked with anxiety.

"_We just thought that you could use some help in planning the celebration, but I guess you've got everything done." _The great Sage chuckled.

"_Of course Eminence, I've sent all the invitations. And Lady Celli and Greta are coming." _announced Gunter.

"_Really?" asked Yuuri._

"_Yes highness, and also, Gwendal is making sure the security of this event. There would be no 'attacks." _

"_That's good to hear." _answered the great sage.

"_Your highness, have you found a name for your son?" _asked Gunter.

Yuuri thought for a while. And then he answered.

"_Now that you've mentioned it, no." _The double black scratched the back of his neck.

"_So what do you want to name him?" _Murata asked.

"_I don't really know. I think I'll wait until Wolfram wakes up." _The king replied.

"_Your highness, eminence, I've got the party all planned. So you can go and rest now." _Gunter said looking on his check list.

The two double black eyed each other and got going.

When they got out of the Celebration hall,

"_Talk about shooing us away." _Murata commented.

"_Yah, I guess he got a little too excited about the celebration." _Yuuri commented as well.

"_Say Shibuya, I think I'd like to go back to the temple." _

"_Fine then." _

When Murata has gone back to the temple, Yuuri went back to Wolfram's.

As he opened the door as careful as he can, he saw Wolfram still fast asleep. And Conrad was reading some kind of book.

"_Good afternoon, your highness." _Conrad greeted as he flashed Yuuri a smile.

"_Good afternoon to you too." _Greeted Yuuri

Yuuri then occupied a chair next to Wolfram's bed.

"_So have any of the two woken up while I'm gone?" _asked Yuuri.

"_Not yet, highness." _Conrad replied.

"_How many times do I have to tell you, it's 'Yuuri'. You don't have to call me highness. Since Wolfram and I were married. You're like my older brother now." _Yuuri smiled.

"_Of course, Yuuri…" _Conrad smiled back.

A few minutes later, Yuuri noticed that Conrad was just stopping his eyelids from closing. They've been restless for how many hours. What can you expect? As for Yuuri, he didn't do any hard work so his not tired, but as for Conrad, he trained his troops, he signed paper works, he patrolled the whole castle and waited for the baby to come out for approximately 10 hours with the others. Come on! Who wouldn't doze off?

"_Say Conrad, why don't you take a nap for a while? Don't worry. I'll take care of every thing." _Yuuri assured.

"_I'm okay highness; you should be the one who is resting not me." _Conrad answered. It was obvious that he was just stopping himself of yawning.

"_Oh come on Conrad. You've been up for the rest of the night. If you don't rest, you'll get wrinkles like Gwendal." _

Conrad chuckled. Yuuri does have a strong persuading power.

"_Fine Yuuri. I'll be back later." _Conrad stood up from his chair and headed for the door.

"_Thanks Conrad." _

"_No Yuuri, thank you." _Conrad said as closed the door.

Now that Conrad had left the room, Yuuri's attention is now focused on Wolfram, who was still sleeping.

'_Wow. Wolfram sure looks peaceful.' _He thought.

As he admired the sleeping _'Beauty' _on the bed, the baby started to cry.

"_Oh great, what's wrong with you now." _Yuuri asked to no one in particular; quite annoyed but well, it's still his son after all.

As he carried the baby out of the crib,

"_Yuck! You're all wet! Don't they have diapers here?" _

Yuuri was panicking. Oh come on, leaving a guy with a baby? The two wont survive a day together.

"_What's that noise about?" _asked the half asleep Wolfram. It was obvious that he was awakened by the baby's cry.

"_Oh Wolfram! You're awake! Thank God! Uhm…A little help here…" _The double-black said as he passed the baby to its mama, I mean papa.

"_His all wet! What do you expect me to do?" _Wolfram replied still holding the baby who was still crying.

"_Well, I thought you know how to make him stop." _

"_I'm a guy, you know? How should I know about this sort of things?" _Wolfram asked and flashed Yuuri a look of annoyance.

"_I thought you liked kids?" _Yuuri asked back.

"_I like kids, not infants!" _answered Wolfram.

"_What are we suppose to do?" asked Yuuri, panicking._

A second after that, a lifesaver came inside the room, or much worse…

"_What are you two doing? The baby's cry is heard all over the castle!" _said Gisela who was pretty annoyed; actually, I'd prefer the term_ 'angry'._

She grabbed the baby from Wolfram's arms,

"_His all soaked up! Don't you even have the slightest idea of what to do? Men. You're useless in this kind of situations." _The medic complained.

The two fathers watched as Gisela changed the baby's undies and clothes as well. When Gisela was finished, the baby stopped crying.

The baby fell asleep instantly.

Gisela smiled. _"There, he's all done."_

She said as she placed the baby on Wolfram's arms.

"_Call me if you need anything." _She flashed the two a sweet smile like nothing happened.

"_Thanks!" _The couple said with mixed emotions.

Gisela went out.

After that, the two of them focused their attentions on the baby who was sound asleep.

"_He looks a lot like you, doesn't he?" _Yuuri chuckled.

"_Yah. And it's actually a good thing because he won't be a wimp like you." _

Then, Wolfram heard a unexpected reply form Yuuri.

"_Yeah." _replied Yuuri, upset.

Wolfram's eyes widened. He meant that statement to tease Yuuri, but not to upset him.

"_Yuuri…" _

"_Oh come on, Wolf! It's okay. It's true anyway." _He said with marks of bitterness in his voice.

Wolfram sighed.

Moments of silence came after that.

A loud sound of heavy loads being smashed outside broke the silence. That built the tension in the room.

"_What was that?" asked Wolfram._

Yuuri then, moved the curtains to the side, to see what the commotion is about.

As Yuuri got a glimpse outside, released a sigh,

"_No worries, it was just some boxes of decorations for the party." _Yuuri assured.

"_Party?" _asked Wolfram who had no idea about the celebration.

Meanwhile, as Conrad opened the door to his room. In his bed sat Gwendal who seems to be waiting for him…

"_I know you're tired but I need you in my office now." _Gwendal said as he stood up from the bed.

The two brothers then, went out of the room and proceeded to Gwendal's office.

In the office were Gunter, Yozak, Annisuna and Gisela.

"_So, what's happened?"_ asked Conrad.

"_Nothing much,"_ answered Yozak.

"_Before the great sage left, he passed by my office and asked me something."_ Gwendal said.

"_What did he ask?"_ asked Conrad.

"_He asked about, when we are planning to turn Wolfram into to return Wolfram into a man again."_ Gwendal answered.

"_We plan to turn him back by tomorrow night of the celebration."_ Gunter added.

"_And,"_ Conrad asked.

"_Here is the antidote to the poison, mix it with his drinks so that by tomorrow morning, he will be a guy again."_ answered Gisela, giving him the antidote.

Conrad winced.

"_Why are you giving me this? Aren't you suppose to be doing this_?" asked Conrad, eyeing Gwendal and Gunter.

"_I've got to go now." _said Gwendal, living the room.

"_I have to make sure that the preparation for the upcoming celebration goes well. So, I have to go as well." _Gunter excused himself, following Gwendal out.

The rest followed, making alibis that they are busy.

"_Did they just-," _asked Conrad, realizing that,

"_Yup, we're fleeing from their charges." _Yozak cut him off and tapped his shoulders, then went out.

Conrad took a look on the bottle with the antidote and took a deep sigh.

After a few hours,

"_A party, huh?" _asked Wolfram after Yuuri explained to him about the celebration.

"_Yeah," _answered Yuuri as he cradled the sleeping baby in his arms.

"_So, what you plan to name him?" _Wolfram asked.

"_Huh"?_

"_What do you plan to name him?" _

"_I haven't really thought of that." _replied Yuuri as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"_Why don't you name him after his majesty?" _suggested Gisela who just entered the room to check on them.

"_Gisela! You're here! Good afternoon!" _greeted Yuuri.

"_So what's this naming our son after Yuuri?" _questioned Wolfram who was glaring at Gisela.

"_I just thought that it would be appropriate to name him after his majesty, he's the father after all."_

"_Hey, I'm his father too!"_ Wolfram answered back.

"_Why don't we name him, Yuuram?" _The Great Sage suggested, he just entered the room, as well.

"_Yuuram? I've never heard that the name before? Where did you get it?" _asked Yuuri who seems to be considering Murata's suggestion.

"_Yuuram, Yuuri and Wolfram." _Murata smiled.

"_That's a good name! And it sounds good! I like it, but I don't know about Wolfram." _The king replied, and then he glanced at the blond.

"_Well, let see…" _Wolfram thought for a second. _"It's fine with me, as long as he doesn't grow up a wimp like Yuuri, then everything's fine with me." _

"_Hey!" _Yuuri frowned but that frown disappeared instantly.

The double-black then took the baby from Wolfram; he took him by the window. He then opened the curtains, revealing the maids and the workers, preparing for the celebration.

"_Take a look on all the people working hard for the celebration. You better grow up a good boy, and a good king someday, Yuuram." _was his message to his son, he may or may not understand it, but it was the truth.

And then Murata intruded the moment, he said, approaching Yuuri, _"His right, little Yuuram. You better be a good boy or else your parents will be forced to make a new one." _He joked.

Then the baby started crying.

"_Murata! You made him cry!" _complained Yuuri.

"_I'm sorry Shibuya, I didn't mean it!" _

"_You made him cry, you make him stop!" _Yuuri then passed the baby to Murata.

"_What am I suppose to do with him?" _asked the Great Sage.

"_I thought you're the great sage the strategist? Why can't you make a baby stop from crying, huh great sage?" _teased Yuuri.

"_He's right great sage…" _Wolfram added with a scowl on his face.

Gisela giggled. And then Yuuri started laughing. And everyone laughed.

While they were laughing, some one was hiding from a tree was observing them from afar.

"_Laugh all you want today, King Yuuri. For soon you won't be able to." _Black Rose uttered those words as she disappeared into the woods.


	20. Chapter 20

**HI everyone! Sorry it took me some time to update! Sorry...**

Anyways, I hope you enjoy and please review, whether it may be positive or negative...

**

* * *

****Chapter 20: The Ghost of the Past, the Reminiscence**

"_Laugh all you want today, King Yuuri. For soon you won't be able to." _Black Rose uttered those words as she disappeared into the woods.

A few hours later,

A maid was walking through the hall ways. She was carrying the Wolfram's dinner. As she was a few meters away from the Royal Chamber, Conrad called her.

"_Excuse me, is that Wolfram's dinner?"_ He asked.

"_Yes your Excellency."_ She answered.

"_You seem to be tired, why don't you go back to the kitchen and finish your work up? I'll take this to Wolfram."_ He said.

"_Oh no, your Excellency, its okay. I can take this to Lord Wolfram. It would be improper for a maid to pass her chores to her master." _The maid replied.

"_But don't you think it's more indecent for a older brother to let the maid take care of his younger brother. Let me do it" _Conrad insisted.

"_Well, if you insist, you're Excellency." _The maid gave in, passing Conrad the tray.

"_Thank you, your Excellency." _The maid lowered her head and went down to the kitchen.

Conrad sighed. _"I'm not the one who should be doing this."_

He then proceeded to the Royal Chamber. He knocked on the door and entered the room.

"_Wolfram, are you awake?" _asked Conrad.

"_Of course I'm awake. It still early." _answered Wolfram.

"_Here's your dinner." _Conrad said.

Conrad sat on a nearby chair while Wolfram ate his dinner.

"_Wolfram, wait." _Wolfram was about to drink the glass of water.

Wolfram flashed him a confused look.

"_What?" _The blond asked irritably.

"_Before you drink that, Gisela told me to pour this on your drink. She said it's some kind of herbal medicine so that by tomorrow night, you'll be able to attend to your duties." _Conrad lied.

"_To train my troops?" _Wolfram asked.

"_No, to be a parent." _Conrad answered.

"_Well, I guess you're right." _Wolfram replied.

Conrad then, poured the so-called-herbal medicine to Wolfram's drink. And then Wolfram drank it.

"_Well, you can go back resting, now." _Conrad said as he left the room with the tray.

As he closed the door of Wolfram's room, he sighed.

He took the tray to the kitchen and then went to Gwendal's office.

"_So, what happened? Did you make him drink it?" _asked Gwendal.

"_Mission Accomplished." _Conrad said.

"_Good." _Gwendal replied.

"_Now, Gwendal, about the celebration, we have to tighten the security in and out of the castle. We can't let Black Rose ruin this celebration." _Conrad said.

"_I know, I have ordered my men to conduct surveillance in every corner of Shin Makoku. If they find her, then they will report to me immediately." _Gwendal said, clutching his fingers together.

"_She really loves playing 'hide and seek', doesn't she? I still remember that day when you took her camping into the woods, and when you took a rest, when you wake up, she's gone. Then you searched the whole area just to find her. You even called for the search and rescue team of Shin Makoku to find her, only to find out that she was just hiding on top of that huge tree where you took a rest. When you got back, she kept on taunting you. It's such a waste. You enjoyed each other's company, way back twenty years ago; when she was still you're fian-,"_

"_Past is past, Conrad. We shouldn't bring those days back anymore. Now, if you don't need anything else, you can go." _said Gwendal

"_Of course, 'brother', now 'if you need' anything from 'me', I'll be in my room." _Conrad said, those words that he uttered seem to have a double meaning, some kind of secret message.

"_Thank you, Conrad." _Gwendal said.

As Conrad exited the office, Gwendal stood up from his chair and opened the window. He gazed at the full moon that lightened up the garden below.

And then reminiscence from twenty years ago, flashed into his mind.

"_Gwendal, tell me, why does the moon shine so bright at night and disappears when the sun rises?"_

"_Because the sun is too bright that the moon is out shined by the sun," Gwendal answered._

"_Nope, you're wrong; the moon disappears because it gives way to the sun. Same as that pride of yours, it should give way so that you could smile and be happy."_

"_What?"_

"_Smile for me, Gwendal."_

"_Smile for me, Gwendal." _Those words kept echoing on Gwendal's mind since that night. Every time he'd see the moon, those words would pop into his head.

He then closed the window and continued his work.

That morning,

Yuuri woke up with the warm light of the sun touching his skin. As he opened his eyes, a certain blond was the first thing he landed his sight on.

He stared at Wolfram for a moment and he noticed something.

'_Is it just me or something has changed about Wolfram?' _He thought.

Then Wolfram's eyes opened.

"_Good Morning, Wolfram." _greeted Yuuri.

"_Good Morning," _Wolfram greeted back.

"_So, we better dress up and have breakfast." _Yuuri suggested.

"_Did you have a decent sleep last night?" _asked Wolfram.

"_I did. I'm used to being kicked out of the bed." _Yuuri joked.

"_So you don't want me here in your room, huh?" _Wolfram glared at Yuuri.

"_Of course not, like I said, I'm used to it already." _Yuuri said.

"_Hmph," _Wolfram rose from the bed, and then Yuuri noticed something.

"_Wolfram, you're-," _Yuuri said, pointing on Wolfram's chest.

Wolfram peeked inside his nightie and he didn't see breasts!

Wolfram touched his chests and down to his…you know what….

"_Wolf, you're back to normal!" _Yuuri exclaimed.

Yuuri sent for Gisela to check on Wolfram.

"_Well, his okay you're majesty, his completely back to normal." _Gisela said.

"_How?" _Yuuri asked.

"_Well… um…You see your highness; I discovered that his sickness was caused by…umm…stress! Yah! Stress! It was caused by stress and now that he's relaxed already, he's sickness deteriorated. Yes…that's it…You're highness…" _Gisela lied but Yuuri bought the story.

"_I never knew that stress can turn you into a girl. I had a background with healing before, but I never knew that. How did you find out about that?" _asked Wolfram.

"_You don't believe me?" _asked Gisela, glaring at Wolfram.

"_Of course I believe you. It's just I never heard that before. May be I just forgot about it or something." _Wolfram denied.

After a long day of preparation for the celebration, they all called it a day and spent dinner together.

"_It had been a while since we spent dinner together." _Yuuri said.

"_You're right, your highness." _Conrad replied.

"_I miss Greta…" _Yuuri said in dismay.

"_Don't worry your majesty. According to Lady Celli's letter, they should be arriving by tomorrow morning." _Gunter assured.

"_But still, I miss my daughter." _Yuuri replied.

"_You're not the only one who misses her, you know. She's my daughter too." _said Wolfram.

"_I'm glad that you're fine now, Wolfram." _said Conrad.

"_Of course I am." _Wolfram replied conceitedly.

"_Where's your son?" _asked Gwendal.

"_The maids are upstairs, taking good care of him. Hell, they'll be better babysitters than I'll ever be." _answered Wolfram as he took a zip into his drink.

"_Even though we have maids, you should learn to take care of your own son." _Conrad said.

"_And what am I suppose to do? To be some kind of a housewife and spend the rest of my life, taking care of my wimpy husband and child?" _Wolfram asked raising his voice.

"_I never said that like that Wolfram." _Conrad replied.

"_Wolfram, don't be temperamental. You're being childish again." _said Gwendal.

"_Childish? That's because I have a brother like one." _replied Wolfram who seems to be taunting to Gwendal.

Yuuri sensed the emotions within the words that Wolfram uttered toward his eldest brother. _'I think this is getting personal. May be I should interfere.'_

"_Hey guys, it's been a wonderful day and having a good dinner will complete our wonderful day so I guess… Yes! The food! The food. Who cooked this, it's extremely delicious; don't you think so, Wolfram? Gwendal?" _he said, trying to change the topic.

"_I think you need to cool down, Wolfram, why don't take a zip of your juice." _suggested Conrad.

Wolfram took a sigh and took his seat. _"So Gwendal, where are we, oh…about having a childish brother. Talk about heredity. Is that why you betrayed her to the last minute? Was it because you are too afraid to be a husband?" _Wolfram asked disreputably.

As Gunter heard what Wolfram had said, he choked. As for Gwendal, he stood from his sit and stipulated, _"Wolfram, proceed to my office immediately."_

"_Hey guys, what's up? And what's this husband thing Wolfram's talking about?" _asked Yuuri confoundedly. Yuuri didn't receive any answer though.

"_It's my pleasure." _Wolfram replied to Gwendal. The blond then stood from where he was situated and exited the dining room.

"_Conrad," _Gwendal motioned for Conrad to follow them out. Conrad did as what Gwendal gestured.

"_What's happening? I demand to know what's going on here!" _Yuuri insisted before Gwendal could depart the room.

"_Gunter, keep his majesty from nosing on our private business." _Then Gwendal closed the door.

"_Gunter! Tell me what's happening! It's an order!" _Yuuri said.

"_I am loyal to his highness, but I am also loyal to a promise that I've already made." _Gunter replied.

"_A promise? What promise?" _Yuuri was thrown into a deeper confusion.

"_You don't have to know, King Yuuri. It is a family matter." _Gunter said.

"_I'm a part of that family too! I'm Wolfram's husband." _said Yuuri.

"_But you are not his brother, your majesty. To be more precise, this is an issue between brothers. Now, your majesty, the food is getting cold. Let's eat." _Gunter said, pulling Yuuri's chair and gestured him to sit down. Yuuri followed.

At Gwendal's office,

"_Wolfram, you're over-reacting." _Gwendal said sternly.

"_Over-reacting? I'm not over-reacting!" _Wolfram replied.

"_We swore to each other to never talk about the past again, and so far no one has broken that promise yet. It will cause great wrangle, or worse, catastrophe if that promise was broken. So don't start now Wolfram." _said Conrad.

"_I'm not doing anything! This is all Gwendal's fault! If not for him, we wouldn't be in this mess! If it wasn't for him, Black Rose wouldn't have come back from the world of the dead and take revenge! Hence, she wouldn't have died in the first place!" _Wolfram said angrily.

"_That's enough, Wolfram." _Conrad warned.

"_What's happening to you, Wolfram? It's as if you've gotten use to being a woman." _Said Gwendal

"_Wolfram, where is that man? Where is our younger brother? What happened to him?" _asked Conrad.

"_He had a son." _answered Wolfram. Then the blond prince walked out of the office.

"_Wolfram, come back here this instant! Wolfram!" _Conrad demanded.

"_Let him be. May be if we leave him alone, he'd cool down." _said Gwendal, as he pulled his chair and sat down.

Then Yozak knocked on the door and let himself in.

"_Good Evening, Lord Von Voltaire. I guess you got yourself to a brother's quarrel." _Yozak joked.

"_What's new? Did you get any new leads?" _asked Gwendal.

"_Well, one of our soldiers is under mental therapy because according to him, this morning, while he was patrolling the northern part of the castle, he saw Black Rose. He said he tried to run but Black Rose used some kind of magic and caught up with him and before he could even cry for help, Black Rose kissed him in the chick and then he fell unconscious. The other soldiers found him this afternoon, and when they found him, his not his self anymore. I'm not really sure if it was true or a product of his wild imagination, but I'm telling you, your ex is one hot playgirl." _Yozak chuckled, and then winked at Lord Von Voltaire.

"_That's not very funny, Yozak." _Conrad said while covering his smile with the palm of his right hand.

Gwendal frowned. _"Anything else?" _He asked.

"_Nope. That's all." _He answered.

"_Then you may go." _Gwendal said.

"_Bye then," _Yozak said as he waved goodbye.

"_So, what now, Gwendal?" _Conrad asked.

Gwendal paused to think, then he said, _"Conrad, send your troops and surround the Blood Pledged Castle. Make sure no one gets in and out of the castle from now on until the celebration. As for the visitors who were to attend, check if they have invitations, if they don't then don't let them in. And for the little parade tomorrow of King Yuuri, Wolfram and the baby, there should be about 500 undercover men in that parade. Make Yozak do all the planning for the strategies on the undercover thing, he's an expert after all."_

"_Of course Gwendal," _Conrad replied. _"And by the way, I think we should send Wolfram's men to guard every corner of the castle and the Celebration hall. Wolfram handpicked those men himself; they must be elite magic users, with the permission of Wolfram of course." _Conrad added.

"_Good idea." _said Gwendal.

"_Gwendal, what do we do with Wolfram? Knowing him, he won't even let us go near him." _Conrad worried.

"_Then ask his majesty to tell that to Wolfram. May be he won't listen to us, but I'm sure he'll listen to King Yuuri." _Gwendal suggested.

"_Let's say he will listen to His highness, but what if King Yuuri asks about the issue?" _was Conrad's concern.

"_Hmmm…" _Gwendal paused to think. _"Perhaps your right, the only solution to this is to ask The Great Sage's help." _Gwendal gave a defeated sigh, as if not wanting to ask this said person to help them.

"_That's a great idea Gwendal." _Conrad said.

"_I'm a strategist, not a fairy godmother." _said the Great Sage who has just arrived.

"_Your Eminence, why are you here?" _Conrad asked.

"_I just felt that some thing was up, and I guess I was right." _The Great Sage replied.

'_Actually, I came here to run off from all the chores that the Shrine Maidens have in stored for me…' _He thought.

"_So, a little brother's quarrel, I see. Well, I'm telling you, I can't whip up some kind of magic mojo to make angry little brother become loving to his older brothers again like Ulrike does. But I guess I could help with your little problem. I may not be able to use magic but I'll make Wolfram and his big brothers lovie-dubbie again, Earth Style!" _He said with determination.

"_Thank you, your Eminence." _Conrad bowed his head with gratitude.

'_Well, at least this is better than scrubbing floors and sweeping the whole Shinou Temple.' _Ken Murata thought.


End file.
